Heir Protection Program
by Koolkitty9
Summary: Yumoto and the Battle Lovers have lost their memories of being Gods and forgot Yumoto was heir. The Caerula Adamas watch Yumoto from afar until one day a monster appears and attacks their heir. (God of Love Modern AU)
1. Chapter 1: Scarlet

Heir Protection Program

Summary: Yumoto and the Battle Lovers have lost their memories of being Gods and forgot Yumoto was heir. The Caerula Adamas watch Yumoto from afar until one day a monster appears and attacks their heir. (God of Love Modern AU)

Chapter 1: Scarlet

"Arima…have you found Prince Scarlet to be safe?"

"Yes, Kinshiro. He is with his guardians, the Earth Defense Club."

"Good…we must keep an eye on him, time is showing me the heir in danger."

"Of course, Akoya."

The Student Council looked at the blonde boy who was by a boy with blue hair.

Kinshiro sighed, "He is not safe without powers…! Who made this so!?"

"W-Wombat, Aurite, sir!" Akoya cried and Kinshiro hummed, "Then tell him to get here and hurry."

"Y-yes, President."

"And where is Lord Tungsten?"

"He…he is at the palace with the heir's children…"

"Alright…"

-

Yumoto sighed as he sat outside. He felt as if he was missing something in his life. He looked up at the sky, something was different! He sighed and saw the Student Council, they were always watching him.

Yumoto gasped as he saw the vice-president look at him, he looked down at his lunch and smiled, he felt warmth fill him.

The vice-president always made him feel safer and he had no idea why. 

He gasped as he saw the president eyed him as well and spoke something. Yumoto looked away and sighed once more.

The first year stood from the bench and began to walk away. As he did, something appeared in the courtyard.

Yumoto froze as he heard students cry out in shock, "M-monster!" One screamed and Yumoto cried out as someone grabbed him, "HEY!"

"We have the heir!"

"How-how dare you!" Yumoto cried out and he was dragged towards the monster, "I-I don't know any heir! Who are you talking about!"

"Hey!" A voice called and Yumoto gasped as the person holding him was forced to let go and Yumoto looked at the person holding him, "Vi-Vice President!"

"Your…your majesty…" Ibushi gasped out and Yumoto looked at him in fear, "Wha-what…!?"

Yumoto gasped as he saw two people with blurred faces fight the monster. Ibushi hugged Yumoto and Yumoto turned bright red, "Wh-who was that?! Who grabbed me and why are you calling me that?!"

Ibushi dropped him slowly, "I can't tell you."

Yumoto looked at him, "NO! Tell me!"

Ibushi sighed and Yumoto froze as the monster tried to grab him.

"Not today!" Aurite hissed and Yumoto froze as he felt something click. "What…?"

Yumoto shook his head and began to back away, "N-no…ple-please…I…" He felt himself become dizzy and he collapsed into the arms of Aurite.

Ibushi looked at the two Caerula Adamas who undid their transformations. "Yumoto-san is overwhelmed now…"

"Yes, let's take him to our office."

-

Yumoto gasped as he awoke, he looked around and sat up as he did. "Where…where am I?"

"Hakone Yumoto-san." A voice spoke, "You're in the Student Council office."

Yumoto groaned as he held his head in hand. "Wh-why?"

"You are in grave danger…"

"Huh?"

"You must be very confused, here, take some food to help you."

Yumoto nodded and looked as the vice president poured him tea and gave him a plate with a few sweets on it.

"Royalty must eat." He smiled and Yumoto frowned, "I think…you have me mistaken."

"No, we don't." The president stood, "You know deep down who you are."

"Yes! I am Yumoto!"

The Secretary-Treasurer sighed, "The clan is out again…how they got revived after this long, I'm shocked."

"Clan? What's that?"

"The Anti-Coccino Clan…"

"What? Is that an ice cream flavor?!"

"No!"

"Gero Akoya." The president growled, and the pink haired boy groaned, "Sorry."

"Give him air!"

"Hmpf, air for an heir."

"Gero!"

"Sorry, sorry."

Yumoto sighed, "Can someone please explain to me what's going on?!"

"Yes, yes. I apologize."

Yumoto gasped as Kinshiro called out, "Conquest!"

The boy transformed into a pure white outfit and he bowed as the blur went off his face, "I am Chevalier Aurite…your fifth guardian, the God of Wisdom."

Yumoto frowned, "Guardian…?!"

Yumoto clutched at his head and stood up, "Wha-what?! What is this?!"

"Heir, please…calm down!"

"Heir!? What…no who…who am I?!"

Aurite grabbed his hand, "Prince Scarlet…God of Light, heir to the throne of love."

"S-Scarlet…?" Yumoto repeated and froze as his body began to glow and a voice inside him screamed, "NO! I want to be a normal boy! NO!"

Yumoto groaned as he fell forward into Aurite and the three students gasped in horror. "Your majesty!"

Yumoto moaned in pain and Aurite looked at him, "Argent, please let him rest. Alert Maximum Gorar about his awakening."

Yumoto groaned as the was placed onto the sofa and he began to mutter a name, "A-Araki…"

Akoya looked at Ibushi, "Must we get the suitor as well?"

"Yes." Ibushi nodded, "Get him, the heir is awakened."

Akoya frowned, "Lord Tungsten's arrival will surely alert the clan."

"I don't care!" Ibushi hissed, "Bring him."

-

"Arise, clan of mortals." A voice hissed, "The heir of love is alive still and we must end him before his guardians awaken!"

The person who spoke was in a hooded robe the color of blood and had their face covered, "We need to up our game."

"Yes…" Another spoke as they stood beside the other, "We are sick of waiting, our last attack would have ended the poor child, if the Caerula Adamas had not been there."

"So, who wants to go first to kill the heir and one Caerula Adamas member?"

The duo smirked as hands went up, "Good…let's prepare an ambush with your five. Take the heir away and behead him. After all, a prince must get the death a prince deserves."

Yumoto groaned as he sat in the Student Council office, "The other club members are going to be very confused as to why I'm not back there."

"Yes, I know." Kinshiro spoke, "But, we have something to give to you."

"Something?"

"Yes, now we'd figured you'd want this certain…someone."

Yumoto looked up as he heard three sets of footsteps, the boy froze as the door opened. He swore time stopped in the room as he saw a student with brown hair and violet eyes and he whispered, "…Araki…?"


	2. Chapter 2: Tungsten

Chapter 2: Tungsten

Yumoto stood from his chair and ran to the boy. "You!"

The Student Council smiled as they watched the duo and Akoya watched as the blonde boy's hand went up…and smacked Araki across the face!

"How dare you leave me, Keishi Araki!" Yumoto hissed and froze as he realized what he had done, "Oh-oh my goodness! I…I apologize!"

Araki laughed, "Still the same from when the last time I left for a long period of time."

Yumoto scoffed, "Took you long enough! First, this…thing grabs me and then suddenly I get told I'm royalty!"

Araki sighed, "Yumoto…"

"Oh, don't Yumoto me." Yumoto giggled, "You're so funny."

Araki groaned, "Yumoto…you have to be careful."

Yumoto looked at Kinshiro, "What does he mean?! I thought that clan thingy was gone!"

"No…" Kinshiro stood, "This clan is deadly."

"How?!"

"How?" Kinshiro groaned, "They want you dead. How isn't that deadly?"

"Oh, it is deadly then!" Yumoto giggled and Kinshiro groaned, "Keishi-san, may I please talk with you somewhere else? It is over private matters."

Araki nodded and Yumoto stood, "Well, I'm going to go outside, I'm bored staying cooped up in here all day, president."

"Fine, if you need anything, do not hesitate to find us."

Yumoto nodded and watched as the duo left and the boy went out to the courtyard.

He sighed as he stood under a tree, he looked up at the sky and whispered, "I hate when they breathe down my neck!"

The boy frowned as he heard people walking past him. He shook his head as he swore he heard someone mutter his name.

He decided to walk away from that, he just wanted to be alone in his thoughts, school was over anyway, so what would a little walk do?

"Do you see the target?"

"Yes, and what perfect luck, he's alone."

"The heir won't stand a chance, we'll make sure of it. I mean there are five of us, one for each limb to hold down and one to do the blow! It'll be super easy."

"Perfect! Now…uhhh, how will we lure him over?"

"Easy, one of us will stop him and pretend to ask for directions."

"Okay, then you do it."

"Oh fine!"

The five of them walked forward and pushed the one clan member out.

Yumoto sighed as he walked, he didn't know where he was walking to, he just wanted to be out.

He cried out as someone rammed into him and he fell onto the ground, "Hey!" He cried and the person who bumped him frowned, "Oh, I'm terribly sorry!"

Yumoto looked up at the man, he had dark blue hair and held his hand out. The boy took it and was helped up.

Yumoto sighed softly to himself, "Thank you."

"No, I apologize." The man spoke, "For I was the one who hit you."

"No, I should have been watching as well." Yumoto replied and bowed slightly to the man, "I really need to be going now, but thank you again for helping me up."

The man smirked as Yumoto walked away and he snapped his fingers.

Yumoto gasped as four sets of hands grabbed him and he cried out as he was forced onto the ground. "Let go of me!" He screamed, and one looked at another, "Shut him up!"

Yumoto began to thrash about and the man that bumped into him, shoved a towel into his mouth. "Hold him still. For the sake of our clan, you must die, heir."

Yumoto's eyes widened and he tried to free himself as the man pulled out a sickle.

"Such a fitting death for you."

Yumoto screamed into the towel in his mouth and the men holding him down, pushed him onto his stomach.

"You were so stupid to go alone, heir." The man smirked, "Our leaders will be oh-so very pleased with us killing you."

Yumoto looked up at the man in horror as he held the sickle skyward. "Long live the heir!" He laughed and swung it down. Yumoto screamed and closed his eyes as he did.

He gasped as he heard the screeching of two blades hitting one another and heard one clatter to the ground.

"So, you think you're so tough until a man brings out his sword!" a voice barked and Yumoto gasped as he saw Araki standing there.

"Tungsten!" He cried out as he was finally able to pull the towel out of his mouth.

Tungsten growled as he slashed at the clan members and they screamed as they were struck down.

The final clan member growled as Tungsten pointed the blade at him, "You were the one who wanted to kill him…so I'll keep you alive." Tungsten hissed, "Go tell your leaders that I'm here and will never let you touch the heir."

"Fine, Tungsten…there are many of us. We will never stop!"

Tungsten growled, "Leave before I change my mind!"

Yumoto gasped as he disappeared and Tungsten grabbed his hand, "Scarlet…" He gasped out and hugged the boy quickly, "You mustn't run off again."

"A-Araki-kun…" Yumoto whimpered and clung to Tungsten's uniform. "I just…I want to be free!"

He looked up, "When I close my eyes, I feel like I go away to where I used to be at! I can't stand being without…without my guardians!"

He burst into sobs, "I-I want Cerulean! I want Epinard to tell me everything is alright and he'd hold me and tell me that Papa was wrong to send me away and that he'd always love me!"

"Yumoto…" Tungsten whispered, "You…you must know they will awaken."

"I want them now!" Yumoto cried, "I want Vesta and Sulfur! I want them to scold me for my grades being so bad!"

"Yumoto!"

"NO! I want Cerulean and Epinard! I want my friends!"

Tungsten groaned, "Yumo-chan!"

"No!" Yumoto hissed and pushed him away, "I can't do this!"

"Yes, you can!"

"NO!" Yumoto yelled, "I'm not going with you, I'm going home!"

Tungsten groaned, "Please, let me walk you!"

"Why!?" Yumoto cried, "You and the Student Council have caused enough for me!"

"You were happy to see me!"

"Yes! I was, but now…" Yumoto looked away, "Now I'm not so sure…"

Tungsten sighed, "I…I apologize."

Yumoto looked down, "I'm sorry. I-I must go."

The boy tore from Tungsten and the silver haired boy groaned as a lavender cat appeared on shoulder, "Oh, Ara-chan…" he whimpered, "The heir is so hardheaded."

"Hiro-san…" Tungsten muttered, and the kitty rubbed his face into his. "Don't worry, he's just upset."

"I know…"

"Oh wow! Yufuin-senpai got the highest score again!"

"How cool!"

"All he ever does is sleep, how does he do it?!"

Yufuin En sighed as he heard the students, he was so used to this now. He looked at Atsushi, who was busy reading. The boy shrugged and decided to go nap again in the club room.


	3. Chapter 3: Cerulean and Epinard

Chapter 3: Cerulean and Epinard

Laughter filled the area, "Look at that, the big baddie didn't get the heir!"

"He got all of the four with him killed too!"

"That Lord Tungsten prevented the heir's death."

"Who?"

"The man the heir is in _looooooovvvvveeeee_ with!"

"Gross."

"ENOUGH!" A voice boomed, "SILENCE!"

"Yeah, you're all so annoying! We are here to end the heir!"

"Yes…for we are tiring of waiting for you to kill him!"

"For his guardians could awaken at any time! Why must you all sit around and do nothing?!"

The one turned to the other, "The man who failed us…why did you?"

"Masters, Tungsten…! He appeared!"

"Tungsten…?!"

"The former worker of Lord Hireashi?!"

"Yes…the heir loves him."

The one smirked, "Yes…and the guardians are still not awakened. If you can bring us the heir, then that'd be even better."

"Masters, I will go to him!"

"Ah, ah, ah, bring the heir to us, do not kill him."

"Why? You just said we wanted him dead!"

"Yes!" The first robed one hissed, "We changed our minds! How dare you question us!"

"Bring us the heir!" The second robed one screamed and a clan member called out, "Why is the heir needed to die again?"

"He does because he sealed Lord Hireashi away forever and once the heir is dead, Lord Hireashi will reign once more!"

En looked over at Yumoto, who was sitting in the clubroom, looking out the window.

En gasped as he swore he saw a red and white robe appear on the boy along with a hat.

"Yumoto…where were you yesterday?"

"In the student council office…" Yumoto whispered and Atsushi frowned, "Why?"

"I…I was talking to the president. He was concerned about me."

"Why?" En asked and Yumoto looked at them with sad eyes, "It…it's nothing."

"Nothing?" En sighed, "You look upset, what's wrong?"

Yumoto shook his head, "I…I'm fine, I just don't feel like myself."

The duo looked at one another and sighed as Yumoto smiled at them, "Please don't worry about me."

"Did you hear about Hakone Yumoto?!"

"No, what?"

"He was ambushed on the way home the other day and was almost killed."

"What!?"

Yumoto looked at them in confusion, "How did you know?!"

"Oh, it's in the newspaper, the Press Society reported on it."

"Did they?!" Yumoto scoffed and stormed off to their office.

Yumoto knocked on the door, "Excuse me?!"

He gasped as the door opened and a student with short hair and glasses gasped, "OH! Tazawa, look! The heir has blessed his presence to us!"

Yumoto gasped, "Huh?!"

"Oh! I apologize, come in, come in!"

Yumoto groaned as he was ushered in and the man smiled, "I am Kinosaki Kou, and this is Tazawa Masuya!"

"Yeah, how did you know I was heir?!"

"Oh, I'm the God of Writing and he's the God of Art! We've been waiting for you!"

"Why?"

"Why?! Because you are legendary! You are feared by many but hunted by few!"

Yumoto blushed, "Thanks…"

"Now, we wanted to gift you something!"

"No!" Yumoto growled, "You watched me get attacked yesterday and yet you reported it to the school paper?!"

"Well, duh!"

Yumoto sighed as he spoke, "Thanks for the chat, but I must go."

Kou frowned, "Why? I thought you'd be happy to see fellow gods!"

"I-I am, but I must go, I was…umm I'm needed by the president!"

"Awww!" Kou began to pout, "You're no fun, your majesty."

Yumoto groaned, "What do you want?"

"Ummm, your autograph and a picture with you so when it's shown you are the heir then we'll be famous!"

"FINE!" Yumoto sighed and gasped as Kou pulled out a portrait of Yumoto in his past. "Here! Sign this! It's of you from your past!"

Yumoto frowned and signed it slowly, "Okay…"

"Now picture time!"

Yumoto blushed as they took a selfie and he looked at Kou, "I…I would like to leave now."

"Oh, why?"

"I...I'm not feeling my best, sorry." Yumoto whispered and Kou frowned as the boy stood and he fell instantly into Tazawa's arms.

"What's wrong?"

"I…" Yumoto groaned, "I'm fine." He stood up again and left the room quickly. He looked up as he saw Araki and fell into the boy's arms.

"Araki…"

"Yumoto…?"

"I feel…weird."

"Weird?"

"Yeah…I feel like dizzy."

Araki frowned, "You don't seem pale."

Yumoto looked up at him, "Tungsten…I…I feel exhausted."

"Do you?"

Yumoto nodded and Araki held him tightly, "You're clammy."

"I feel sick."

"Let's go to the nurse then."

"No…clubroom…"

"Fine."

"Anti-Coccino Clan…who wants to bring the heir!?"

A man walked forward, "Masters, I will!"

"Oh good…" The two smirked to one another.

The taller robed man smiled as a green needle appeared in the palm of his hand, "Thank you…" He laughed as he threw the needle outwards, "Bring the heir to us-DA!"

The clan member cried out as it hit his neck and the two leaders laughed loudly as he was transformed into a monster.

"Big brother…" The shorter one whispered, "What will this monster do?"

"Why, it will trap the heir in a glass case and bring him to us."

"Ooh, I hope he comes here, I want to see him!" He giggled and the taller one smirked as the monster disappeared.

Yumoto sighed as he sat in the clubroom with his friends, Araki was with Kinshiro and Ibushi.

Yumoto looked up as something appeared in the clubroom.

He gasped out as a monster stood there, "Where is the heir!" It hissed and En looked up, "What the hell?"

"Is that…a monster?" Atsushi questioned and Yumoto looked at the monster in horror as it grabbed him.

"Oi, blondie, where is the heir?"

"Wh-who…?" He whimpered, and the monster growled, "The heir…the heir to the throne of love!"

Yumoto yelped as it grabbed him, he reached over for his bag and pulled out a small item.

He screeched as he stabbed the monster's hand with it and cried out as he was flung back.

"Yumoto!" En gasped out and the monster laughed, "So, you are heir."

"N-no!" Yumoto gasped and the monster looked at En, "And who are you?"

"Uh…"

Yumoto looked at him, "E-En-chan-senpai…please!"

"Let go of him!" Atsushi hissed and the monster hissed in pain as Atsushi slammed a book into it.

The two looked at one another and Yumoto began to glow.

"Wha-what?!" The monster screamed and Yumoto turned to En and Atsushi, "Awaken…awaken for the heir!"

"Yumoto?!"

"I am Scarlet…! Your heir!"

"Heir?!"

The duo gasped as they began to glow blue and green and bracelets appeared on their wrists.

"Yumoto…"

"No! Prince Scarlet, our heir! For we are his guardians, Cerulean and Epinard!"

"Yes! The heir is our surrogate kid! We raised him…and we helped the other two guardians…"

"LOVE MAKING!"

"Cerulean, the first guardian of the heir!"

"Epinard, the second guardian of the heir!"

Yumoto gasped as his guardians quickly defeated the monster.

Yumoto ran to Epinard and hugged him, "You…you're back with me…" He whimpered and Cerulean smiled, "Kid, you're so strong."

"Am I…?"

"Yes…" Epinard smiled, "You did so well without us."

Yumoto looked at them with tears, "I know the monster wasn't the best introduction fight for you two…but I'm glad it wasn't serious!"

"If it had been, we would have lost." Cerulean spoke and Epinard nodded, "Yes, and we must talk with the student council about this, Yumoto."

Yumoto nodded, "Please do…"

"Do you know who is after you?"

"The Anti-Coccino Clan, they hate me." Yumoto frowned and Epinard sighed, "They're still here?"

"Yes." Yumoto groaned and let Cerulean hug him, "You're a pain, heir. But we love you."

"BUT IO!" Zaou Ryuu hissed, "You can't do that!"

"Can too." Naruko Io smirked, "You just don't know when to stop."

Ryuu growled, "Whatever, if I was a prince then you'd be sorry."

"No, then you'd be rich."

"Io!"


	4. Chapter 4: Sulfur and Vesta

Chapter 4: Sulfur and Vesta

"DAMMIT!"

"Calm yourself, big brother!"

"NO!" The first one hissed, "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" He growled, "I wanted to get the heir before the guardians came!"

"Well, we can still get him!"

"It will be harder."

"How about we get the heir ourselves?"

"No, it's too soon." The first one smirked, "We can easily get the heir this time, our new monster can trap him! We can end him."

"How?"

"Easy…we will capture him today with his animal partner…"

"Who?"

"Wombat."

"Where is he?"

"He is at the palace of the Gods…we can use our monster to capture him."

The second nodded, "Let's choose our Clan Member."

He turned to the crowd, "You! Go get the heir…Dacha!" He laughed as he threw something out and it hit the member in the face and he looked at his brother, "We will win today." He giggled.

-

"Heir…" Kinshiro whispered, "You have been sought after by a monster."

"Yes…" Yumoto whispered back, "I have been…and…my guardians have awakened."

"Two of the four."

"Oh?"

"Yes, you have two more, remember?"

"Oh, yeah…" Yumoto giggled, "They'll be awakened soon."

"How do you know?" Kinshiro asked and Yumoto looked at him, "I can tell because…something feels like my life will change again."

Kinshiro smiled and Ibushi grinned, "Little One, you are so smart."

"Little One?"

"Yes, that is the nickname I gave you."

"Oh!" Yumoto giggled and Akoya smirked, "He's going to be great."

"Hey, I'm smart!"

"Sure…"

-

"Io!" Ryuu frowned as he tackled the boy in the clubroom and the green haired boy groaned, "RYUU!" He hissed, "I am busy!"

"Whatever Io! Tell me this, hasn't Yumoto been acting weird lately?!"

"I…I guess?"

"He has! Admit it!"

"Yes, yes he has, Ryuu."

"Hah! I knew it! Even Yufuin-senpai is being weird!"

Io groaned, "What do you mean?"

"He and Kinugawa-senpai have been…doting on Yumoto lately."

"They are?"

"Yeah!"

Io sighed, "How?"

"Kinugawa-senpai is all like a doting mama and is all like 'oh Yumoto, let me help you, baby!' and Yufuin-senpai is like a dad to him!"

Io hummed, "Hmm, maybe. I'm not sure if I see that."

Ryuu groaned, "You will though!"

"Fine I'll pay attention to them next time."

-

"Big brother…"

"Hm?"

"The palace is huge…how will we find the animal?"

"Our monster is here sniffing him out."

"Hey! Let-let go of me, ma-macho!"

"There he is." The older brother smirked and the duo walked to the scream.

"Good job, Cage Monster."

"You two!"

"Oh, Wombat, you're still not with the heir?" The youngest laughed, "You left him powerless."

"Why you two!" Wombat hissed, "Forcing me into my animal form once more!"

"Yes, yes." The oldest growled, "You're a stupid guardian, for the heir is already ours."

"Wh-what?!" Wombat gasped, "What have you done to Yumoto-san!?"

"Oh, us? Well…" the younger brother turned to the older one, "What…did we do to him?"

"We have him caged like you and he is going to die soon."

Wombat growled, "Why you…!"

"Don't worry…we'll bring you to him…"

-  
Yumoto gasped as he saw Io and Ryuu come up to him, "Hey kid." Ryuu smiled and Yumoto giggled, "Hi senpai!"

"Yumoto, why have you been avoiding us lately?" Io asked and Yumoto looked at them, "I-I haven't…!"

"Are you sure?" Ryuu frowned, "You hardly are in the clubroom. I heard you've been with the student council lately."

Yumoto looked down, "Oh…I'm sorry."

"Don't be upset." Ryuu spoke, "You're alright."

Yumoto smiled at them, "Thank you." He looked away, "I…"

He gasped as a monster appeared and Io turned around as Yumoto pointed up in horror.

The monster smirked, "Where is the heir!?"

Yumoto looked at it, "A Cage Monster…"

Ryuu gasped as the monster shot off waves of energy, "What the hell?!"

Yumoto's eyes rolled to the back of his head and Io cried out as the boy fainted in his arms.

"Ry-Ryuu what do we do?! Yumoto fainted!"

"Epinard Love Hurricane!"

"Cerulean Love Aqua!"

Ryuu looked up as two guys stood there, "Who are you?"

Io frowned, "Why do they look familiar?!"

Yumoto groaned as his eyes began to glow as his eyes opened. "Sulfur…Vesta…awaken for me!"

His hand went up as he called that and Io and Ryuu gasped as they began to glow yellow and pink.

Yumoto groaned as his hand fell back down and his outfit changed as the other two transformed,

"Battle Lover Sulfur! Third Guardian of the heir!"

"Battle Lover Vesta! Fourth Guardian of the heir!"

Yumoto gasped as he saw the robe that was now on his body and he stood, he was regal…

The Cage Monster growled, "The heir!"

Yumoto gasped as a cage surrounded him and he froze as he saw a pink fluffball in the cage with him.

"My…my dear friend…" Yumoto gasped and looked at his guardians, "Hurry! Defeat this monster…I'll be fine!"

"Your majesty!" Vesta growled, "I'll burn the cage from around you!"

Yumoto yelped as his guardian shot fire at the bars and it almost caught his robe on fire, "Excuse you!" He cried, "You're trying to burn me in here!"

"Sorry sorry!"

"Then stop it!" Yumoto screamed and gasped as Cerulean hit him with his water attack, "Now I'm all wet!"

"Sorry!"

"No one is sorry here!" Yumoto complained and the monster growled, "Pay attention to me!"

Yumoto gasped as the cage shook and he grabbed the ball of fluff and it shot up, "Prince Scarlet!"

"Wo-Wombat!"

"You're okay!"

"Why wouldn't I be?!"

"They…they told me you were being tortured!"

"Who were?!"

"The clan!" Wombat cried and Yumoto hugged him, "I missed you…"

"I missed you too, Yumoto-san."

Yumoto gasped as the cage shook from the monster, "EXCUSE YOU!" Yumoto hissed, "How rude of you, we are having a reunion!"

The monster growled, "Silence heir! You're my prisoner!"

"Am not!" Yumoto growled, "My guardians are sending the final blow…right now!"

The monster screamed as it was hit and Yumoto gasped as the cage disappeared around him and Wombat.

Yumoto ran to Sulfur and Vesta, "Took you long enough!"

Vesta laughed, "Look at your heir outfit! It's so silly!"

Yumoto turned almost as red as the scarlet robe he was wearing, "H-hey! I…I like it!"

"Sure you do kid."

"I do!" Yumoto yelled, "It's…comfy!"

Wombat groaned, "Enough! Treat the heir with respect!"

"Oi, rodent, I don't need your sass!"

"I am not a rodent! I am the animal guardian to the heir, Prince Scarlet!"

Yumoto smiled, "Hah, Wombat yelled at you!"

"Shut it you twerp!"

Yumoto gasped, "Eep! Epinard help!"

"Enough Ryuu."

Vesta rolled his eyes, "So, what does this mean for us?"

"It means that, the heir is going to need more protection. For I have met the two who are the clan leaders." Wombat explained, "But take me to the Caerula Adamas, we will discuss this further there, we cannot talk here, for we are in the open."

Yumoto nodded and Wombat smiled, "Your majesty, you are safe for now, we must keep it that way."

"Yes, Wombat.


	5. Chapter 5: Light and Love

Chapter 5: Light and Love

"Wombat." Kinshiro spoke, "The heir…why does he have no powers!?"

"Aurite…his powers have been sealed by his father." Wombat explained and Kinshiro growled, "So, Yukiteru-sama has sealed them away? Well then, we must work hard to protect our heir."

"What if we fail?" Akoya asked and Kinshiro growled, "We will never fail!"

Yumoto looked away, "I apologize for my problems…"

"No, don't apologize, your majesty." Ibushi spoke and Yumoto smiled, "Thank you."

-

"Master…" The first robed one spoke as he bowed in front of a mirror and the mirror lit up as someone appeared, "Lord Zundar…" they spoke and Zundar gasped, "I thought we were staying secret."

"You and Dadacha will…to the clan, but I will address you by your names! Now…where is the heir!?"

"Still safe…we will get him today!"

"How?"

"Umm…"

"A Light Monster!" Dadacha gasped and the person in the mirror smirked, "Once you have him, he will free me! He sealed my mother in the past…and now I will kill him. He will make use for us."

"Yes, master!" Dadacha gasped out, "We will succeed in bringing him today!"

"If you don't…I will end you two."

"Ye-yes master!"

The brothers ran out and Zundar growled, "Dammit Dadacha…we better have the heir!"

"Easy, we'll go with the monster and give it our powers."

"We better get him." Zundar hissed and the duo ran out to the clan.

-

Yumoto blushed as he saw Araki, "How are you?"

"I'm fine, Yumoto." Araki grinned and the blonde kissed him, "You're too kind, Araki. I feel like you're hiding something from me, what is it?"

"If you knew, you'd scream."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Tell me!"

"You better sit down."

"Okay, now tell me!"

Araki smirked, "We're married."

"Married? That's funny!"

"We are, we got married and then we had two kids. One was blessed to us by the Goddess of Life and the other was born from…other reasons."

Yumoto frowned, "What…? I'm confused."

"Told you." Araki smiled and kissed Yumoto's cheek.

Yumoto looked around as he heard footsteps as Araki kissed him more, "Ara-Araki, wait!"

Araki turned bright red, "S-Sorry…sorry!" he stood up quickly and Yumoto gasped as the boy excused himself, "Araki-kun!" Yumoto cried and Araki ran away in embarrassment.

Yumoto gasped as Kinshiro put a hand on his shoulder, "Heir, don't worry, he's just embarrassed."

Yumoto looked down, "Aurite…"

"Yes?"

"I…I fainted in the last battle…"

"Fainted?"

"I somehow fainted, I was with Io and Ryuu-senpai and when the monster appeared, I fainted."

Kinshiro hummed, "Yes…the monster somehow weakened you. And, this only affected you?"

"Yes."

"It was a trick from the clan."

"Huh?"

"You must be careful." Kinshiro spoke and sat beside Yumoto, "Your majesty, you are so powerful."

"Aurite…my head hurts."

"Aurite? Please call me Kinshiro in public."

"Okay…Kin-chan-senpai, what is wrong with me?"

"Nothing, but you said your head hurts, shall we go inside?"

"Inside?"

"Yes, to rest."

"Rest?"

"Would you like that?"

Yumoto nodded, "Yes, please…"

Kinshiro took his hand and led him to the Student Council office.

Yumoto blushed as he sat next to Ibushi and Akoya groaned, "The heir is here again."

"Yes, he is. He said his head was hurting." Kinshiro spoke and Ibushi smiled, "Little One, are you tired?"

Yumoto nodded, "Yes…and my head is pounding…"

Kinshiro frowned, "Then a monster is near."

Yumoto gasped as he felt Ibushi's hand hold his tightly. The heir gasped as he felt pain spread. "Ibu-chan-senpai, please…God of Protection, protect me!"

"I will." Ibushi spoke and stood, "Let's go find the monster."

Yumoto stood, "Let…let me come with you."

"No."

"Yes!" Yumoto cried, "You'll need me to lure it out!"

Akoya froze as he looked at the boy and looked at him in horror, "Time…time has showed me something…heir…you must stay hidden! The clan…!"

Yumoto gasped as they walked outside and a Light Bulb Monster was there and Sulfur grabbed his arm, "No! I'm taking your place."

"Huh!?"

"I am your body double." Sulfur hissed and Yumoto gasped as Epinard grabbed him, "Come with me."

Yumoto whimpered and Sulfur transformed into him. Yumoto looked at Epinard, who held him close. "We're keeping you safe."

"M-mama…?" Yumoto spoke slowly and watched as Epinard slowly blushed, "Yes…?"

"I…I'm scared."

"Scared?"

Yumoto's eyes widened, "Dr-dreams….of darkness!"

"Darkness?"

"Demons…!"

"Demons?"

"I don't know their names! But they grab me and it's bad!"

Epinard frowned, "This is bad…"

Yumoto nodded and laughter filled the area behind him.

Epinard gasped and held the boy tight as a beam of light was shot at them.

"Look at that-da. Epinard and the heir."

"Yes-dacha, too bad the heir is ours now!"

Epinard growled and Yumoto cried out as the beam hit him and his body froze up in pure pain.

Epinard held him tightly as he did and Aurite growled as he ran in, "You!"

"Oh, Aurite-da…"

"Zu-Zundar!"

"Oh, you remember me?"

"Yes…and how dare you harm the heir!"

"Me? Because…I want him."

Yumoto cried out as Epinard was hit away from him and Yumoto felt his body stiffen. "NO!" Aurite screamed, "The heir!"

"NO!" Epinard cried as a mirror appeared behind Yumoto and he was trapped into it.

The heir began to hit on the mirror and Aurite growled, "Damn you, Zundar!"

"Don't worry…I'll take good care of the little heir."

Yumoto growled, "Just my luck! Someone get Araki-kun and tell him what he's done to me!"

"We will!" Epinard cried and hit on the mirror, "Little One, please I won't let them take you!"

"Please! I-I want to go home, I want to be in my bed!"

"Yes, I know!"

"God of Protection, please break me from this prison!"

"Too bad, heir." Dadacha laughed, "The monster was a distraction to get you."

"What a dirty trick!" Yumoto growled and Zundar laughed, "This is the last time you'll see your guardians!"

"Araki will save me! No, my father will save you!"

Zundar laughed, "He won't ever find you. We will have you killed before he can."

Yumoto screamed as his body stiffened and as it did, the others ran in and screamed for Yumoto as the mirror disappeared and Aurite growled, "Dammit…!" He looked around, "Guardians of the heir, we must go to the Palace of the Court of Love. Hurry, for we can ask for advice, tell the heir's suitor to meet us there."

The guardians nodded and Aurite growled.

-

Yumoto whimpered as he sat in the mirror, they forced his robe to appear onto him, tears fell. "I…I am under the heir protection program…the demons are tearing into my very soul…" He whispered and heard laughter from the clan members who saw the mirror.

"Rejoice, the heir is ours, Anti-Coccino Clan!"

Yumoto wanted to scream…so he did, he screamed and began to bang onto the mirror, "I am not the heir! I am not the heir!" He cried and Zundar laughed, "Stupid heir, we're going to end you…"

Yumoto looked at Zundar in the mirror. "I…I will never, ever let you end me! I will destroy you!"

"Whatever heir, we're going to give you to Lord Hireashi!"

"Hireashi…?!"

"Yes…and you're the perfect sacrifice."

Yumoto looked at Zundar in horror, "I…!"

"Yes?"

"I'm…I will never give myself to Hireashi!"

"How about you will…and we will force you!"

The heir looked at the demons in horror and the brothers laughed, "Big Brother, we have won!" Dadacha cheered and Zundar smirked, "Yes…"

Yumoto frowned and felt fear fill him…he needed to escape!


	6. Chapter 6: The Turning Point

Chapter 6: The Turning Point

Yumoto growled as his hand hit the mirror, they had it against the wall now, he was completely annoyed. How dare they keep him here!

Yumoto gasped as he just fell forward into the wall of glass in front of him, "ow!" He hissed and gasped as he saw someone. "Araki…?" He gasped and shook his head, "No…wait…! That's…Cerulean…!"

"Kid, stay quiet!"

"Why are you here?"

"Shh!"

Yumoto groaned and gasped as the mirror was picked up by him and another one, "Argent came with me, we're going with you."

Yumoto nodded and gasped as they teleported away with him.

Zundar gasped as he heard the sound of water and chains, "Wha-what…?"

He ran out to the main room where the heir had been kept at and froze. "No…! H-how?!"

"An-chan?" Dadacha groaned and the demon gasped as he saw a cerulean colored water puddle on the ground. "NO!" He screamed, "How did they get him!?"

Zundar looked at his brother, "Send the clan out to them!"

"Yes!"

-

Yumoto groaned, "How am I getting out of here?"

"Uh…any ideas, Io?" Ryuu asked and Yumoto gasped as Ryuu held a rock in his hand, "Vesta! Don't break me out! I'll die then, you dummy!"

"Hey, Scarlet, don't be a brat to me!"

Yumoto's eyes began to glow as his expression darkened, _"Why you stupid…stupid guardian!"_

"He-Hey….I-I was kidding!"

 _"I out to make papa throw you into dungeons for what you have done to me!"_

Ryuu hid behind Io as Atsushi groaned, "Child, calm down, please."

 _"Mama, make him stop!"_

"Then don't call me mama!"

 _"Hmph!"_

"Don't 'hmph' me mister!"

 _"I will if I please!"_

"Fine, then you're grounded in the mirror for the rest of eternity!" 

" _How dare you!"_

"Hakone Yumoto!"

Yumoto shook his head, "Oops…"

"Yeah, oops." Atsushi sighed and Yumoto turned away sheepishly, "I…I'm sorry."

"Yumoto, how can we get you out of here."

"Ummm, not sure!" He laughed and En groaned, "This sucks."

"You try being stuck here, I'm hungry and I _really, really_ need to use the bathroom!"

"Ew."

"It's not ew! Help me!"

"Yes, so let's stop messing around!" Io groaned, "Let the poor heir out."

"Yeah!" Yumoto cried and Kinshiro placed his hand onto the mirror's surface, "Hmm, this is a portal into a small room…so…if my calculations are correct…" the Student Council president traced over the surface and the others gasped as his hand sank into it.

"Grab my hand, your majesty."

Yumoto blushed and did so, the boy gasped out as he was pulled out slowly, he cried out as he landed on top of Kinshiro and turned bright red.

He looked up as Ibushi helped him stand slowly. "Tha-thank you."

"You must be very hungry and tired."

"Y-yes! I am!"

Ibushi smiled, "Then let's go get some lunch and then we'll go rest."

"Sounds good!"

"Wait." Kinshiro hissed, "The mirror. We must destroy it."

"Easy." Ryuu smirked, "We throw it out from the school roof!"

"No," Kinshiro growled, "We cannot do that."

"Why?!" Ryuu groaned and Kinshiro shook his head, "Because, it is magic, we must dispose of it properly!"

"And how do we do that?"

"Why we take it to the World of The Gods." Ibushi smiled and Yumoto groaned, "Can't we go eat first?!"

"Of course, how about you and I go to lunch and the others will go with Kinshiro?"

"Sounds lovely!" Yumoto giggled and Ibushi grinned, "Come then, Little One."

Yumoto clung to Ibushi and the duo walked away as Kinshiro gasped, "I know now what they wanted to do…"

"Hm?" Atsushi asked and Kinshiro looked at the mirror, "Hireashi…"

"Hire-who-shi?" Ryuu asked and Kinshiro turned to him, "The demon who haunted the heir from birth…"

En froze, something the boy usually never did. "Wait…shit!"

Atsushi was next, he looked dumbfounded, "…Oh…"

Io shook his head, "Why do we not…wait…! I took his place the last time he attacked us!"

Ryuu growled, "Damn fish demon…the heir fought hard to contain him…"

"Yes, he is truly the destructor of worlds." Araki's voice hissed and he stood there, "Aurite, how dare you speak of his name."

"Tungsten, silence, you brat." Kinshiro hissed, "Speaking without permission and why weren't you helping find the heir?!"

"I was, I was talking with Yukiteru-sama, the God of War."

Kinshiro nodded, "Yes?"

"He wants his son home. He said as long as the clan is here, then his son will be safe there."

"We can protect him!"

"The heir's father told me what he desired and besides, our children want him home."

"Ch-Children?!" Atsushi shrieked and En paled, "What-what the hell?!"

"No way!" Ryuu screamed and Io looked at Araki in pure horror, "H-how…?"

Araki sighed, "It's complicated, but really, please, Aurite, why don't we let the heir go there for a few days? While he's gone we can stop the clan!"

Kinshiro sighed, "I will think about it."

-

"Little One, have you decided on what you'd like to eat?" 

"Hmm…yeah! I want that!"

"Alright." Ibushi grinned and ordered it for the boy, Yumoto sat there kicking his feet and humming to himself.

"You're in a good mood."

"Why of course, I'm not trapped now!"

Ibushi nodded and Yumoto looked up at the sky, "Ibu-chan-senpai, have you ever wondered what the world would be like if I were not in it?"

"Yumoto…? Why on Earth are you asking that?"

"In the mirror…they were talking about how if I would die, the world would turn dark. Is that true?"

Ibushi looked down, "To an extent, yes."

Yumoto sighed, "So, I really am just a pawn in their game…"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, that everyone looks at me funny now! I…I don't know…what to do!" He whimpered and Ibushi looked at his heir. "Little One…" he whispered and grabbed his hand. "You mustn't cry."

"Wh-why? I…I'm upset!"

"You need to be brave. You have all of your guardians once more, and even your suitor."

Yumoto sniffed, "I…I know."

"Please, when you cry, my world goes dark." Ibushi smiled and Yumoto blushed, "You…you're so poetic…"

"Am I?"

Yumoto giggled and their food arrived, "Thank you for taking me here!" Yumoto smiled, "Let's eat!"

He began to stuff his face and Ibushi smiled as he ate with him. Yumoto looked up after he ate, "Hey…who is…Hireashi?"

Ibushi froze, "You must not speak his name, we do not talk about him often."

Yumoto sighed, "They told me I'd be sacrificed for that…thingy."

"He is a terrible demon, he is merely powerless without your power, he once tried to get your brother's powers but when that failed he moved onto you."

Yumoto frowned, "Why me?"

"You are the heir, and you are powerful."

Yumoto nodded, "I mean I guess I understand, I'm not really sure…!"

"It will all make sense soon, for the clan could be anywhere…so let me walk you home, I don't want anything to happen to you."

Yumoto sighed, "Yes Ibu-chan-senpai."

"Unless…"

"Unless?"

"You are wanting to be with your suitor."

"How…how did you know?"

"I have my ways, come, I will take you there."

Yumoto blushed, "Thank you…"

-

Yumoto smiled at Araki the next day, he spent the night at his house and things had gotten…interesting.

Yumoto found more about his past and Araki had shown and told him many things they had done in the past.

Yumoto couldn't help but wonder…what could have been with them.

-

"Find. The. Heir!"

"We-We've looked master!" Zundar gasped, "He is gone!"

"Look harder!"

"We have been our lord!"

"Lies, Dadacha!" The person in the mirror screamed, "Bring me the heir's lifeless body!"

"How should we kill him?!"

"Hmm…drowning. Drown the heir in ice water and let his guardians watch helplessly! Send out my monster…! Ice Glowia, murder the heir of love!"

"Of course!"

Dadacha growled as the monster disappeared and the person in the mirror laughed, "Once he is dead, I am free! Hireashi and I both will be free!"


	7. Chapter 7: Dark of the Night

Chapter 7: Dark of the Night

Zundar groaned as he stood in front of a fire and gasped as it grew, _"Zundar-channnnn!"_

"Lo-Lord Hireashi!" Zundar gasped out and the demon groaned as he spoke again, _"This is dumb, I hate being sealed away! Hurry and get me out!"_

"I-I'm trying!"

" _Well try harder!"_ The fish demon screamed, _"How could he still be alive?! I swore the heir was dead!"_

"He…he isn't! He sealed you away in a sword-da!"

 _"Dammit!"_ Hireashi hissed, _"I'm so mad right now, Zundar-chan, once I free myself I'll kill the heir!"_

"Y-yes, Lord Hireashi!"

-

Yumoto sighed and glared at Wombat, who frowned, "What?!"

"Why don't I have any powers?! I'm useless!"

Wombat sighed, "Your father has made it so."

"Yes," Araki hissed, "You are to remain powerless until you are ruling."

Yumoto turned to Araki, " _What_ is your problem, lately?!"

"What?!" Araki gasped and Yumoto groaned, "You've been grumpy lately."

"Yeah," Ryuu replied, "You angry that you haven't gotten any from Yumo-! OW!"

Io growled as he jabbed Ryuu in his stomach and the boy hissed in pain, "Dammit, Io!"

"Enough!" Io hissed, "We do not talk about that!"

"Why? The heir is already married so whatever!"

Yumoto sighed and looked up, "Why must we argue?"

Io looked at him and groaned, "I'm sorry, Yumoto."

"Yeah." Ryuu replied and the heir looked away, "I'm sorry for upsetting you."

Io shook his head, "You're fine."

Yumoto groaned and looked away as he saw Araki standing there, "Yumoto…"

"Huh?"

Araki spoke, "You are to come home."

"Home? Why, my home is here."

"No, to the Palace of the Gods."

"No."

"No?"

"I said, my home is here now." Yumoto hissed and Araki spoke calmly, "An underhanded heir, with an act of desperation…how could I have ever let you go?" 

Yumoto shook his head, "This is my home!"

Araki sighed, "The mortal world is no place for you!"

"It is too! I'm not who you think I am!"

"You are too!" Araki told him and the heir spoke shakily, "Be…be careful of what a dream can bring…"

"What is wrong with you?!" Araki frowned, "Why are you so upset to go home?"

"My brother isn't there!"

"I know…but you'll be safe there! Tamotsu Yuji is there! He is the God of Honor! He…he…"

"He what?!"

"He loves you, dammit!" Araki hissed and Yumoto blushed, "Is that what's bugging you? You _think_ I love my guard!?" Yumoto smacked his forehead, "Keishi Araki, you idiot! We're married!"

Araki sighed, "You don't get it!"

"No! _You_ don't get it!" Yumoto hissed, "I…I'm annoyed now!"

Araki sighed and Yumoto turned from him, "I'm done with this, Araki!"

Araki looked away, "Yumoto...!"

"Enough!" Yumoto hissed, "You will leave my sight!"

Araki turned from Yumoto, "I'm sorry." He hissed and walked away.

Io and Ryuu turned to one another, "Yumoto," Ryuu hissed, "That was uncalled for!"

"Yes," Io frowned, "You were very rude to him!" 

Yumoto froze, "I...I was...!" He looked away with tears in his eyes, "I've been so stressed out lately...!"

Io looked at his heir, "You don't need to cry." He spoke, he was uncomfortable with the situation.

Yumoto looked at him, "I-I want to cry! I'm upset!"

"You used to never cry."

"That was before!" Yumoto screamed, "That was before I knew who I truly was!" He stomped his foot as Ryuu held him to his chest. "Hey..."

Yumoto looked up, "Se-Senpai...?"

"Little One." Ryuu spoke, "Please, don't get upset."

"I..."

"I know, you want to."

"I don't know why."

"You are confused over what has happened." Io replied, "You had no idea about this."

Yumoto nodded, "Yeah!"

Io smiled at the boy, "You are very brave."

"Brave?"

"Yes! You faced an entire clan alone!"

"They _did_ try to behead me last week though!" Yumoto cried and Ryuu looked at Io, "Wait...what!?" The pink haired boy cried and Yumoto sighed, "Go ask Kinosaki about it. He's the God of Writing."

"Oh." Ryuu spoke and Yumoto sighed as he backed away from him, "I'm sorry I upset you two."

"Don't worry about it."

Yumoto looked away, "I know."

Ryuu rolled his eyes, "Don't. You try to guilt trip us."

"I do not!" Yumoto cried and Io shook his head, "Ryuu please. He's tired."

"Oh, now you sound like Kinugawa-senpai!"

"I do not. Yumoto has been through a lot." Io replied and Ryuu shook his head, "Whatever! I'm sick of this shit, Io!"

"Oh whatever, Ryuu. I'm done with you scolding him." Io grabbed Yumoto's hand and a blush traced across his face. "C-come Yumoto, you're coming with me."

Yumoto nodded and let Io take him away.

Ryuu growled as he watched them, "Dammit Io...I don't even care if anything happens with us. I'm done with this."

-

Yumoto looked away as he was sat in the clubroom, "Senpai? Are you mad at me?"

"No." Io replied, "Just Ryuu."

Yumoto sighed, "Because of me."

Io shook his head, "Why are you saying that?"

"Because," Yumoto explained, "you were acting like I slapped you when Ryuu said I was guilt tripping you both."

Io groaned, "We could never hate you!"

"I know, but..."

"No buts."

Yumoto groaned, "You're not my teacher!"

"I am too!"

"Not in this life!"

Io's face contorted and Yumoto frowned, "What?"

"You..." He looked away, "Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Yes, nothing."

Yumoto rollled his eyes, "Sure."

Io shook his head, "Enough." 

He gasped as screams filled the school courtyard and Yumoto ran to the window to see what was wrong. "A monster!" He gasped, "We have to go!"

"No, _I_ will. You will stay here, I will pretend to be you." Io hissed and ran out. Yumoto cried out as the door locked and he watched as Io and the others were down there. He had to get out of here and help!

-

"Snow Glowia! Drown the heir-da!"

"Yes!"

"Vesta Ignit!"

The monster growled and dodged as Vesta ran up to it, "I am Battle Lover Vesta, the God of Fire and Guardian to the heir!"

The monster laughed, "Where is your heir? I want to see his face for my masters!"

"He is gone!"

"No! I am here!" Sulfur, disguised as Yumoto hissed and walked forward, "Get me then! Bring me to the Clan and I'll destroy them!"

The Monster laughed, "Heir, so noble."

Sulfur gasped as a portal appeared beneath his feet and an orb surrounded him. Vesta gasped, "NO!"

Sulfur screamed as water filled it, "Oh no, oh no, oh no!" He cried and the monster laughed more, "Goodbye heir."

Sulfur looked at Vesta, "Ry-Vesta! Vesta, I...I love you!" He cried and Vesta growled, "I'll get you out!"

He glared at the monster, "Vesta Ignit!"

Yumoto froze as he watched from the clubroom, he ran to the student council office and threw himself into the arms of Ibushi. "Sulfur! He-He's drowning! He's going to die!" Yumoto screamed and Kinshiro growled, "Hurry, Arima! We must help!"

He looked at the heir, "Stay here. If you're found then it's game over!"

The boy looked down as they all ran out and he watched from the window. "Papa!" He called, "Papa! I need my powers!"

He growled as Yukiteru didn't answer, "PAPA!" He shrieked and stomped his foot, "Sulfur will die!" He cried and gasped as he didn't get a reply again.

He held his hand up, "Love Making!"

"LOVE MAKING!"

Yumoto growled, _"LOVE MAKING!"_

He hissed as nothing worked. He looked out the window, "Oh to hell with it!" Yumoto hissed and ran out.

-

Sulfur coughed as he inhaled the water and the monster laughed more.

Cerulean gasped as a thought came to mind, _"I can control water! I am the God of Water!"_

He looked at the monster and smirked as he held his hand out as he focused on the water.

The monster cried out as the water inside it began to move. Cerulean smirked and looked at it. "Stupid monster."

Sulfur cried out as the water pressure increased and it hit the orb around him. He gasped as the orb shattered and Vesta ran to catch him, "IO!" He panted and Sulfur groaned as he coughed water up.

A shrill gasp was heard and a scream, "SULFUR!"

Red ran past Epinard and Cerulean.

"NO!" Perlite hissed and Yumoto sobbed as he hugged Sulfur.

"Get the hell away!" Vesta hissed and pushed Yumoto away, "Get the hell back!"

Yumoto gasped and Vesta barked, " _You! You_ did this!"

"I...!"

Yumoto stood with tears in his eyes, "I...I...!"

"Enough!" Vesta hissed, "You let your guardian almost die!"

"I-I didn't!"

"Bullshit." Vesta hissed again, "Get the hell out of my sight!"

Yumoto looked away and turned to the monster. He felt himself become dizzy from heat.

Tears threatened to spill.

"I'm sorry!" He screamed and ran away.

"Your majesty!" Perlite cried and the monster growled, "Pay attention to me!"

Aurite growled, "Go back to your clan." He spat, "Or..." He threw an attack at it and it disappeared. "Leave." 

"President!" Argent frowned, "The heir can't be alone."

"I know." He glared at Vesta, "How dare you yell at your heir." He spat, "Your heir is the one you protect."

"Go to hell, Aurite."

"Fine, once you calm down, you go find the heir and apologize."

"No." Vesta hissed, "Fuck him!"

Epinard gasped, "Ryuu!"

The green guardian turned from him, "I will go find him, En-chan and I will."

Cerulean glared at Vesta, "Calm the hell down. The heir was scared and you yell at him!"

"Io almost fucking _died_!"

"Yes, but the heir wanted to help!"

"I refuse his help!"

"You sound like a mortal now."

Vesta rolled his eyes and Sulfur groaned as he turned back into his own uniform. "R-Ryuu..."

"Io..."

-

Yumoto sobbed as he sat behind a tree and a hand laid on his shoulder, "Little One." A sweet voice spoke and Yumoto tensed as he turned, "Ep-Epinard..."

"shh, you mustn't cry."

"Why?!" Yumoto screamed, "I did that!"

"How?"

"Me being the heir! I am the reason why you are all in danger!"

"So? We don't mind." Cerulean smiled, "We love you."

"Ryuu-senpai doesn't."

"Nevermind him."

"NO!" Yumoto frowned and looked down, "I tried...I tried to transform! Nothing worked!"

"Duh, you have no bracelet."

Yumoto sighed, "Oh...yeah." He looked up, "Hey..."

"Hm?" Epinard asked and Yumoto looked at him, "Can we go home?"

"Yeah, are you wanting a bath?"

Yumoto nodded and Cerulean held a hand to him, "Come, let's go."

Yumoto smiled and walked with his two guardians.

-

Zundar growled, "We still did not get the heir!"

Dadacha frowned, "How will we?!"

"Well..." They looked at each other, " _Lord Tungsten!_ " they cried in unison, "He is the heir's suitor! Lord Hireashi can corrupt him-da!" Zundar smirked and the fire grew.

" _Tungsten cannot be corrupted! He is too full of love! You must find someone else!"_

Zundar bowed, "Lord Hireashi! Who do we use!?"

 _"Battle Lover Vesta. He is furious at the heir...use him to kill the heir!"_

"Yes! Lord Hireashi!" 


	8. Chapter 8: Let Him Burn!

Chapter 8: Let Them Burn!

Ryuu growled as he saw Yumoto with Araki, "Stupid Yumoto...letting Io almost die!"

He looked up and felt anger fill him, he felt someone grab his shoulder, _"Kill him."_

Ryuu gasped as the voice hissed in his ear, _"Go on, burn him alive, kill him, Vesta, then you can be heir. You will be great!"_

Ryuu gasped and turned, all he saw was a girl standing there in a school uniform, "A-are you Zaou Ryuu?"

"Yeah, who wants to know?"

"M-me!? I-I'm Mizuno Kiyoko!"

"Oh, well, what do you want?"

"I wanted to know...if..."

"if?"

"If you'd like to go on a date tonight! I know the perfect spot!"

"Oh?"

"Yeah! Meet me here..." She handed him a piece of paper, "right after school, got that? If you don't...I'll be very angry...!"

"Fine, fine." Ryuu sighed and watched as she left.

He looked at the paper and sighed once more as he walked to class.

Io glared at Ryuu as he sat, "Hey Io."

"Hi."

Ryuu groaned, "You're still mad at me."

"Yes."

"Why?!"

"You yelled at Yumoto."

"You were almost killed."

"I'm a God, a monster cannot kill me."

"Can too."

"Correction, a demon can." Io retorted and Ryuu groaned, "So, you're on the brat's side."

Io groaned, "Stop it, this is why Yumoto is upset with you."

"ME!?" Ryuu hissed and Io rolled his eyes as class began.

-

Ryuu sat in the clubroom away from everyone. He glared up as Yumoto came in and Io kicked his foot, "Be nice."

Ryuu looked at Yumoto and then at his phone.

"Such disrespect." Wombat groaned, "You are very rude to your heir."

"My heir." Ryuu scoffed, "When was he ever _my heir?!_ " He looked at Io and stood, "Whatever! I have a date."

He glared at Yumoto and knocked the poor boy out of his seat as he left.

Yumoto groaned as he rubbed his head, "Ow..." He looked down at the floor, "Why me..."

He shivered as he felt a presense surround him _"oh heir..."_

Yumoto stood up quickly and screamed, "So-something grabbed me!"

"Grabbed you!?"

"Some...something did!" Yumoto cried and held onto En, "Please...believe me! It spoke to me!"

Io stood, "It must be a demon." He looked at Yumoto, "Go home, hurry."

"H-home?"

"Yes, home, Ryuu mustn't know where you are!"

"Why?"

"He...a girl came up to him today and she looked like the demon Kiryoku's daughter..."

Araki ran in, "Battle Lovers! Vesta is in danger!"

-

Ryuu smiled as the girl walked up to him, "Kiyoko!"

"Hi..." She smiled and moved her black hair from her face. She looked at Ryuu's brown eyes and pink hair. "Oh, you are even more handsome than before."

Ryuu smirked, "I know, I'm gorgeous."

"Yes..." her pink lips pursed together, "Oh..." She whispered and messed with Ryuu's hair and her eyes glowed, "Vesta."

Ryuu gasped and he felt himself lose control as he watched her, "Oh dear Vesta, you may be handsome...but, I have a favor, go get Battle Lover Sulfur with you and kill the heir, kill him and I shall let you do whatever you please."

Ryuu smirked as he bowed to her as his brown eyes began to glow orange, "Yes, I, Vesta, God of Fire will end the heir's life with Sulfur."

"Go do it, get Sulfur and burn the heir alive!"

"Yes, Lady Kiyoko..."

"And after you do it, kill Lord Tungsten's will...we want him for Lord Hireashi."

Ryuu smirked, "Yes."

"Now go." Kiyoko laughed and Ryuu was hit with a green Zundar needle. "I will bring the heir's corpse to you."

"Good."

Io gasped as Ryuu grabbed his arm, "Hey, babe."

"R-Ryuu."

"Where are you going?"

"Home."

"Home?"

"Yes, home." Io hissed and Ryuu grabbed his hand, "Why home? I thought we could pay the heir a vist." He purred and Io shook his head, "No, the heir is busy tonight with Araki."

"Oh? Why..." Ryuu smirked as he stroked Io's cheek, "I want to see him."

Io frowned as he turned bright red. He wanted to go...but something kept him there.

"Io..." He hissed into his ear, "Join me..."

Io cried out as he felt himself collapse into Ryuu's arms and his mind began to go blank. "R-Ry...!"

"Shh, don't fight me."

Io screamed as his mind went blank and his eyes began to glow green. Ryuu stood up with him, "Take me to Yumoto."

"Y-yes..." Io smiled, "We'll go see how our Little One is doing before we go home."

Yumoto smiled as he finished cleaning the bath and Gora came in, "Two of your friends are here, they want to go on a walk with you."

Yumoto smiled larger, "Oh! Okay!" He ran out and frowned as Io and Ryuu were there. "Oh...I thought you were Ibu-chan-senpai and Kin-chan-senpai."

Io smiled, "Sorry to disappoint, but Ryuu wanted to apologize to you, but we wanted to do it alone."

"Oh! Okay!" Yumoto smiled, "Wom-san stay here! I'll be back!" He called and as they left, Ryuu led Yumoto to a secluded area.

"Um...?" Yumoto spoke, "Where are we?"

He gasped as he turned to Ryuu, who was Battle Lover Vesta and was pointing his love stick at him, "Vesta!" He cried and Vesta growled, "Hold him down Sulfur!"

Yumoto screamed as Sulfur grabbed him and his mouth was covered to muffle him. "Shush, don't squirm and it'll be over!" Sulfur hissed and Yumoto tried to kick the guardians away. "Stop kicking!"

"Gigantum Aurium!"

Yumoto cried out as Sulfur dodged with him, Aurite stood there. "Sulfur, Vesta, what are you doing?!"

Aurite gasped as he saw their eyes, "No...Argent! Call the others! The guardians are brainwashed!"

"Tungsten Metal Slash!"

"AH!" Sulfur cried out and Yumoto whimpered as Tungsten grabbed him, "Ara-Araki...!"

Tungsten shook his head and Yumoto looked up at him, "You and I...we must run! Vesta wants to kill me!"

"I know...Zundar is behind this!"

"How-how are we going to stop them!?"

Tungsten looked down, "I'm...not sure." He whispered and Yumoto hugged him tightly. "Thank you...!"

Sulfur and Vesta turned to one another and Vesta cried out as he felt something. He clutched at his chest and so did Sulfur.

Yumoto watched in horror as the duo fell foward and laugher was heard. "We have the souls of Sulfur and Vesta!"

Yumoto screamed, "Leave them alone! Who is out there?!"

"Oh heir-da...you are going to be the last soul we collect and then Lord Hireashi is back!"

Yumoto burst into sobs and Tungsten held onto him, "Damn you two!" He screamed, "Tell Hireashi this, I, Lord Tungsten, will never let him have the heir! If he comes close, I will kill his sorry ass! I will destroy him!" He hissed and Dadacha laughed, "Careful-dacha, you don't want to fall back into his grasps~!"

Yumoto looked at Tungsten and Vesta whispered, "I..."

"Ve-Vesta!" Yumoto shrieked and Vesta lifted a hand shakily to Yumoto's cheek, "H-Hah...you...you shouldn't cr-cry...it doesn't...look good on you."

Yumoto sobbed harder, "Ve-Vesta!"

"Sh-shh...I wanted t-to say...'m sorry...love...love you..."

Yumoto screamed as Vesta disappeared and Sulfur whispered, "Wait for me...R-Ryuu.."

Yumoto's eyes began glowing brightly as tears flowed, _"Zundar...Dadacha!"_

"Sc-Scarlet!" Dadacha cried and Scarlet made an orb appear in his hands, _"Tell Hireashi this!"_ He threw the orbs of light at the two demons and they screeched in pain as they were hit.

"NO!" Zundar hissed and glared at Scarlet, "I-I will kill all of your guardians-da! AND THEN YOU!" He screamed as the brothers retreated.

Yumoto screamed as Scarlet disappeared into his mind and he collapsed into the ground.

Aurite and Tungsten ran to him, "Aurite...he's..."

"Yes, he's cold and weak. We must rush him home!"

Tungsten nodded and the duo ran home and called En and Atsushi.


	9. Chapter 9: Because I Knew You

Chapter 9: Because I Knew You

Yumoto groaned as he laid on Kinshiro's bed, "Are you sure you're alright with this?" Araki asked, "I know how you are..."

"Yes...usually I wouldn't, this time...only this time I will allow it."

Araki sighed and Yumoto looked at him as his eyes slowly opened, "A-Araki...!"

Araki smiled, "Hey."

"We...we've failed..."

"How?"

"They're gone...! Two of my guardians!"

"I know...we'll...we'll get them back!"

Dadacha gasped as Sulfur and Vesta appeared in mirrors, "An-chan, what are we doing with them?"

Zundar smirked, "Using them, they aren't dead. They are just unconscious. They are vessels for Lord Hireashi!"

"Why did we appear to kill them?"

"To wound the heir's mind, if we can weaken it enough, we can force him to kill himself for Lord Hireashi!"

Dadacha frowned, "I hope this works! We need Lord Tungsten on our side...!"

"The heir is the key."

"How?"

"We've gone over this..!" Zundar hissed and Dadacha growled as they looked into the crowd, "Someone, hurry and bring the heir to us! Lord Hireashi is growing impatient!"

A hand went up and three walked forward, "We will bring the heir! We have a plan!"

"What is your plan!?"

"Chain the heir up in front of a portal and use the life draining spell and give it to Lord Hireashi and the heir will scream and scream as Lord Hireashi's demon form will appear and drain him!"

Zundar froze, "Lord Hireashi's demon form..."

"He is trapped in a canyon, for that is where the seal is at."

"Well then..." Zundar smirked, "Take the heir, and we shall bring Sulfur and Vesta, the heir will have a surprise."

-

Yumoto whimpered, if only...if only he had saved them. En put a hand on him, "Kid, it'll be alright."

"NO!" Yumoto screamed and Akoya came in, "We have news."

"Oh?" Atsushi asked and Akoya smiled, "Vesta and Sulfur are alive. They have been taken by Zundar and Dadacha."

"So...why did they appear to be dead?!"

"They made it so." 

Yumoto looked away, "This is my fault! If...If I had just not let Io-senpai go for me, Ryuu-senpai wouldn't have gotten mad at me!"

"This isn't your fault!"

"It is!" Yumoto hissed and En looked at him, "Yumoto, stop."

"NO!" Yumoto cried, "Listen to me! I don't want to give myself to them...! I want to stop all of this!"

"We know." Atsushi whispered and Yumoto hugged him, "If only my real mama was here..."

"Your mama is at the Palace of the Gods. They took Io away so they knew one of us couldn't disguise ourselves as you."

Yumoto looked down and let his hug linger on and he whispered, "Thank you for being my fake mama once. You really were a good mama."

Atsushi blushed and En smiled, "We love you, Yumoto, we really do."

Yumoto smiled, "I know...papa, mama?"

"Yes?"

"I want to awaken my powers."

"We can't awaken them." En sighed, "Your father..."

"Oh...then...then let's go, right now!"

"How?"

"This." A new voice smiled, "A key, hold it up Yumoto." Ibushi instructed and Yumoto took it, "Do this outside and yell _oh God of Protection, open up the doors and let me in, thy heir of love!_ and you will be teleported to the Door to the Mortal Land."

Yumoto nodded and Ibushi frowned, "Do it at night, we cannot risk it right now."

Yumoto sighed and Ibushi hugged him, "My Little One, your papa may not give your powers back."

"Why?" 

"He is very busy..."

"I know...! But I must go!"

"He won't give your powers back though." Akoya spoke, "I already looked in time, I'm sorry." 

Yumoto sighed, "My body isn't weak now!"

"Yes, we know, Little One." Ibushi spoke and Yumoto bit his lip, "Araki said I can go home...!"

"Yes..."

Yumoto tore away from them and ran out of the room.

He gasped as he was surrounded by people as he ran outside. One grabbed him from behind. "Heir...come with us." A voice smirked, "If you do, then you'll get your guardians back..."

"Okay...? What do I to get them?"

"Just come with us." another smirked and Yumoto frowned, "Fine."

Hiroyuki gasped as he saw Yumoto leaving with them, "Prince Scarlet!" He cried, "Ara-chan! Ara-chan! He's been tricked!"

He ran off for Araki and frowned, "Yumo-chan is in danger...!"

-

Yumoto gasped as the clan forced his head to look at Zundar, he screamed as he felt his past memories flow into his mind and his outfit changed to one of his robes.

"What a stupid heir-da."

Yumoto froze and cried out as his hands were chained behind his back, "What are you doing?!"

"Us..?" Zundar laughed, "Here are Sulfur and Vesta...but now that you're here, they get to go free."

Yumoto gasped as they disappeared in the mirrors and Dadacha laughed, "You're going to give Lord Hireashi his powers-dacha!" 

Yumoto growled "I have no power!"

"Wh-what...?"

"My father took it away!"

"It's still in you-da..." Zundar smirked and Yumoto spat in his face, "Go to hell!"

"Oh, thanks, but that's not where I'm going." Zundar laughed and slapped Yumoto across his face.

The heir growled, "I won't give my powers up for Hireashi. I hate him."

"We know-dacha."

"So we're forcing you to do so."

Yumoto shook his head, "My guardians will find me!"

"We'll let them because you'll be screaming."

Yumoto gasped and was dragged away by two clan members, "Prepare him for the ritual! Hurry!"

Yumoto screamed, "NO!"

-

Ryuu groaned, "I-I0..."

"Ryuu..?"

"The heir..."

"Yes, I-I heard him scream too..."

"Zundar...we must get the others..." Ryuu groaned as he grabbed Io's hands, "He needs us!"

"Yes, I know." Io nodded and the duo ran, they had to get everyone!


	10. Chapter 10: the Only Thing I Lose

Chapter 10: the Only Thing I Lose...

Ryuu growled as he ran into the club room, "Everyone get off your damn asses!"

Atsushi frowned, "Huh?" He looked up from his book and gasped as Io came behind, "Io!"

En yawned as he opened his eyes, "Huh?! Ryuu!"

Io frowned, "Listen, we know where the heir is."

"Yumoto is missing?" En asked and Wombat groaned, "Yes! I told you!"

"Did not!" En hissed and Atsushi gasped, "When were you told?!"

En looked down, "This morning."

"And you didn't tell me?!"

"I didn't want you to worry."

Atsushi hit En with his book, "En-chan!"

En sighed, "Yes, yes you're a mama Atsushi."

Atsushi shook his head, "Whatever! We have to find the heir!"

Ryuu sighed dramatically, "Exactly! He….he freed us! Io and I heard him scream as we woke up!"

"Yes, we have to find him!" Io replied, "Even though my stocks are probably so damaged that I should be spending time doing that…but the heir is more important!"

Ryuu slammed his hands on the table, "I, Vesta, God of Fire, am ready to smite all demons!"

They gasped as the doors slammed open, "Guardians of the heir! IN MY OFFICE!" Kinshiro's voice hissed and the four cringed as they were pulled out.

Kinshiro growled as they stood in front of his desk, "So…the heir is missing and you all lacked to inform us?!"

"Aurite, the heir traded himself for us!"

Kinshiro growled again, "SO!? The heir is in the hands of a clan without powers!"

Io froze, "Yes…but we know where they are!"

"Huh?" Akoya questioned and Ibushi frowned, "This will be dangerous. Alert Araki-san."

Kinshiro looked at Atsushi, "At-chan…did you know?"

Atsushi shook his head, "En-chan didn't tell me at all."

Kinshiro frowned at En, "I knew it! We would be much better guardians for the heir! You always lose him!"

"We do not!" En hissed, "We love him…we would never let him get hurt!"

Kinshiro turned, "Whatever. We must hurry to the heir! He is gone and powerless!"

Ibushi sighed, "We have to go. If we do not, we are ruined."

Akoya stood, "You heard it, you all are terrible guardians and we're not trusting you."

Ryuu growled, "Gero…! We aren't leaving without Yumoto! We need him!"

"Fine…then let's go."

Araki slammed the door open, "Why didn't you tell me!?"

"Tungsten we were busy." Ryuu hissed, "We have to go, now!"

Araki nodded. "Fine. It'll be dangerous."

"We know."

Yumoto growled as they chained him up, "Ow! Treat me with respect!"

"Shh heir!"

"Don't tell me to shh!"

"We will!"

Zundar groaned, "Hurry and get him ready! Lord Hireashi needs the heir!"

"He does not!" Yumoto yelled, "He won't like me!"

"Oh but he does!" Dadacha smiled, "Don't worry, it won't hurt that long!"

Yumoto growled, "Where is he?!"

"Sealed…can you feel it? The seal is weakening and as long as you go there, he'll come back!"

Yumoto gasped, "You won't get away with this!"

"I'm afraid we already have-da."

Yumoto growled as he was forced to stand. "Come with us and if you try anything…we'll behead you instantly."

The heir held his head high as he walked. He would not go to his death without showing who he was!

Zundar looked down at the center as they walked lower and lower to the seal. He smirked as the heir's face began to contort. "Why…what's wrong?" Dadacha mocked and Yumoto turned to him with a near hysteric look in his eyes. "No! No! no!"

Zundar smirked and bowed to the seal, "Lord Hireashi! We have a gift!"

Yumoto cried out as he fell back and the chains fell from his body. He gasped as the seal began to shake and black smoke began to seep out.

Zundar and Dadacha quickly teleported away and Yumoto began to run. He had to get out of there!

He screamed as something stabbed into his robe's long train.

The two brothers laughed and the heir began to panic…! "Papa!" he sobbed, "Papa please! I need my powers!"

"VESTA IGNTE!"

Yumoto gasped and Zundar cried out as he was hit, "Dammit!"

The heir looked up as he saw the fire and he turned as something tugged on his robe. He froze as he heard laughing.

"Perlite Time Freeze!"

Yumoto gasped as time stopped ticking by… "Grab my hand you idiot!"

"Perlite!"

"Yeah yeah, hurry!"

Yumoto grabbed for his guardian's hand and chains wrapped around his waist, helping him. "Ibu-chan-senpai!" He ran to Argent and Argent sighed, "Little One, why did you do that?!"

"I had to! If I didn't Sulfur and Vesta would be gone!"

Argent frowned as Yumoto responded. He looked up as time began. "We must go."

"But Hireashi!"

"No buts, you are powerless!"

Yumoto looked away and gasped as he felt something grab his the end of his robe train. He cried out as he was pulled downwards.

"No!" Argent cried and tried to grab Yumoto's hand. "Little One!"

Yumoto screamed as he fell back downwards, "NO!"

The heir threw his hand up, "Love Making! Come on! Papa awaken my powers for me!"

As he cried this, his body began to glow. "Ah!" Yumoto gasped and his outfit began to change. "YES!"

Zundar and Dadacha gasped and the guardians watched.

"Oh hell yeah! Make them your bitch, Yumoto!" Vesta laughed and the hand holding the heir's robe let go and a scream was heard.

Scarlet floated there in a ball of light and he gasped as his outfit was different. "Ah! Papa, thank you!" He cried to the sky and a beam shot down at the demons.

"For you have freed the demon lord…I have unleashed the heir's powers and his pure form!" Yukiteru's voice hissed and Scarlet looked down at Zundar and Dadacha as they jumped down.

"Lord Hireashi!" Zundar gasped, "We need to take care of the heir!"

Hireashi stood and the heir landed in front of him.

"Ah, heir…."

"Hireashi." Scarlet spat and pointed his staff at him, "Sorry but your reign is already over."

"Mine?" The demon gasped, "How is it? I have just begun!"

The heir cried out as he was shot back into the wall and Hireashi gasped as the guardians jumped down in front of him. "Hireashi." Aurite hissed, "You are done."

"Oh I'm afraid not." Zundar hissed and threw an orb out.

The guardians jumped up and Scarlet gasped as he clung to Vesta.

Zundar laughed, "Anti-Coccino Clan! Attack the heir and the guardians!"

"NO!" Scarlet cried as the three disappeared in a thing of smoke and Vesta tore Scarlet behind him. "Stay behind me."

"Vesta! I can fight!"

"No!"

Scarlet sighed and Argent spat, "We need to leave here, not stay! They have escaped!"

Scarlet nodded, "Yes! They are a threat to us!"

Perlite groaned, "One second, I can freeze time and we can somehow teleport out of here!"

Aurite nodded, "Alright, let's get out of here now!"

Perlite threw his hand up, "Time Stop!"

Aurite and Argent looked at each other, "okay. Let's go!"

They both threw a hand up and a bright light surrounded them all and they teleported away.

Scarlet looked at his guardians on the school balcony, the wind blowing his hair and Battle Lover outfit.

"Everything is wrong…" the heir muttered, he looked up at the sky. "It is getting darker…the light is fading."

"Huh?" Cerulean asked and Scarlet looked at them, "Drop all what you know about the demon trio. They are stronger now. Hireashi's influences are bad. We must hurry."

Aurite walked forward, "Your majesty, please, don't feel upset. You were about to get him back into the seal."

"I know, Aurite…" he looked at him, "How good are you with that sword?"

"We…we're excellent at our sword fighting. We'll keep you safe."

The heir smiled, "Thank you."

Vesta laughed, "Yumoto, you were going to destroy them! They fled because they were afraid!"

Scarlet began to laugh and undid his transformation. "Let's go take a bath! Okay?"

The guardians smiled and they all began to leave. Yumoto grabbed Araki's hand, "Come on!"

"I..I will don't worry!"

Yumoto smiled…he was going to stop those demons and save the world!


	11. Chapter 11: I Fought the Law

Chapter 11: I Fought the Law

"Ah, Lord Hireashi…" A voice spoke as three sets of shoes walked into a building. "Ah, Zundar….Dadacha. Welcome to my court."

"Seiji, God of Law…" Hireashi smirked, "How good it is to see your face again."

"Yes." The God of Law smiled as he pushed his glasses up as he walked forward, "The heir did not perish I see…" he frowned, "How terrible…"

Hireashi frowned, "Yes…I was so damn close!" He looked at Seiji, "Where is that book!?"

"What book, Lord Hireashi?" Zundar asked and Hireashi smirked, "The book that Seiji signed away the heir's soul to me!"

Dadacha frowned, "Huh? What book?"

Seiji sighed, "Nothing. It is here." He pulled out a book, "I keep it around…"

"Good…now Seiji…I want you to bring the heir to me." Hireashi spat and Seiji shook his head, "Fine. I will, it may be tricky…but I can."

"So, I've been having this weird burning on my neck…" Yumoto frowned as he walked in the Student Council office, "It's weird."

"Huh?" Akoya asked and Ibushi turned to Kinshiro, "This isn't good."

"Huh?" Yumoto frowned, "What is it?"

Kinshiro walked over, "This is bad."

The boy looked at them, "What do you mean?"

Kinshiro frowned, "Arima, come over here."

"Sit down, your majesty." Ibushi smiled and Yumoto sat in a chair, "Okay…?"

Ibushi gently lifted Yumoto's hair from the nape of his neck and Kinshiro's finger traced over a small patch on his neck.

"What is it?"

Kinshiro frowned, "The mark of Hireashi…"

"W-what?"

"Hireashi cursed you as a baby."

Yumoto shook his head and laughed, "F-Funny joke!"

"No, it's true." Ibushi sighed and Akoya groaned, "It's true…something made him do it."

The heir began to back up, "I…I…!"

His high school uniform disappeared and a robe took its place, "I..I don't…!" He screamed as he felt Akoya touch his neck. "Akoya, what are you doing?!" Kinshiro hissed and the boy sighed, "Letting him know how it feels in case a demon comes!"

Yumoto fell onto his knees, "S-STOP! STOP!" He screamed, "STOP TOUCHING ME!"

Akoya sighed once more as he let go, "That is how you will know a demon is near. As a God, you would always get sick after this would occur."

Yumoto looked at Akoya, "M-Make it stop!"

"I have. The pain is slowly going away."

Yumoto whimpered and Ibushi walked over, "My Little One…"

Yumoto hugged him and Kinshiro looked at them, "Class is almost going to begin, you must get there on time."

Yumoto nodded and Ibushi stroked his hair, "Don't worry, you have Keishi-san to help you and your powers are back."

Yumoto nodded, "T-thank you."

Araki frowned as they walked into class, their usual teacher wasn't there…a man with dirty blonde hair and glasses was.

Yumoto looked at Araki as they sat down, "Araki…that…that man is making me uncomfortable."

Araki frowned, "stay alert…okay?"

Yumoto nodded and the teacher stood, "My name is Hisakawa Seiji, I am your teacher for today."

Yumoto groaned as class went on, Seiji stared him down. He adjusted his glasses as the bell rang. "Class dismissed."

Yumoto looked at Seiji as they left and Araki groaned as they did. "Yumo-chan…" he kissed him slowly, "Let's go out tonight."

"Out?" Yumoto repeated and Araki smiled, "Come on, baby. We don't do anything!"

"I know, I know." Yumoto looked at him, "Araki, I'd love to!"

Araki smiled, "I'm glad you want to baby."

Yumoto laughed, "Where to?!"

"Hmm, the beach."

"The beach?"

"Yeah!"

"Araki, it's a school night!"

"Hmm…then a dinner? I'll treat you to the beach another night."

Yumoto smiled and hugged him, "Araki, you're such a gentleman…I can't believe I had gotten upset with you before."

Araki blushed, "I could never get upset with you."

"Yeah, yeah." Yumoto laughed and froze, "Something is off."

"What do you mean?"

"I…I feel something is about to happen to us."

Araki's violet eyes narrowed, "Come with me, school is about to end."

Yumoto nodded and Araki took Yumoto with him.

Araki frowned as Yumoto spoke, "Why do we keep doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"…fighting monsters…Why can't we stop?"

"We will stop, once…once Hireashi is gone."

"Why is Hireashi here?!" Yumoto whimpered and Araki frowned, "I know, you're just upset. Hireashi will be stopped, you said so yourself."

"I know…I just…I hate fighting! I'm sick of it!"

"Yumoto, you're strong, you're the strongest out of us all."

"I know…I know." Yumoto whispered and kissed Araki's cheek. "You are very kind. Too kind, Keishi Araki."

Araki laughed, "Really? I thought you were the one just getting upset."

Yumoto frowned, "Araki, you're mean."

"Am not. If I were mean I'd leave you."

"Wow you're a jerk."

"Am not."

Yumoto stuck his tongue out, "Wouldn't it be nice…if…if we could sit and…and watch the stars?"

"Huh?"

"I can't do it now, too dangerous."

"Dangerous?"

"You know why."

Araki laughed and Yumoto gasped as he saw glowing from the classroom. "Araki! Look!" He ran to the window and Araki followed.

"Listen!"

The duo gasped as they peaked in. Seiji was speaking to someone and Yumoto gasped again. "I…I know him! That…that's the God of Law!"

Araki looked at him in shock, "It is!"

Yumoto frowned, "We must warn the Caerula Adamas!"

Araki nodded, "Yes, we must hurry! If we don't, he'll attack!"

"Who is he even talk-!" The heir cried out and Araki quickly covered Yumoto's mouth. "Shhh, I know, you feel Hireashi near…! We must hurry away."

Yumoto nodded and Araki grabbed his hand. "Let's go!"

Araki quickly ran with Yumoto and Yumoto threw the door open, "The God of Law!"

Kinshiro gasped, "What?"

"He was our substitute teacher today!" Araki spoke and Ibushi frowned, "This isn't good, that means he saw you, Little One."

"He gave me weird looks too."

"Did he?"

"Yes."

Araki nodded and Yumoto growled, "I'd fight him! He hates me! I don't like him either!"

Araki laughed, "Well we'll fight him and Hireashi, it'll be hard…but we will."

Yumoto gasped, "A monster…I hear it!"

"Who is sending a monster?" Akoya frowned, and Kinshiro stood, "Clearly it's the God of Law. Your majesty, you need to show them not to mess with you." He smiled, "You are through playing around."

"Yes sir!" Yumoto smiled and looked at Araki, "Come on Tungsten! They should know to never mess with us!"

Araki nodded and they all transformed.

The five looked up at the monster, "What is that?" Perlite hissed and Scarlet spoke, "It looks like a…a crown?" The heir smirked. "Alright, Crown Monster, show us what you got!"

The monster laughed, "I want everyone to be a prince!"

The heir groaned, "You do not! You don't want to be a stupid prince!"

"Why not!? All I want to be is loved by all!"

Scarlet groaned, "Do not. It's terrible."

"Stupid Battle Lover! What do you know!?" The Crown Monster screamed, "Crown Transformation!"

Scarlet cried out as he was hit and the monster laughed as his Battle Lover outfit changed into a robe. "W-what?!"

"Ah! I found you!"

"No duh!" Yumoto groaned. "Everyone knows me!"

The Crown Monster laughed, "I'll make all of you Princes!"

Tungsten growled and Argent jumped as the monster shot another beam.

Perlite cried out as he was hit and his outfit changed to a pink ballgown, "Well…it's…cute…"

The monster laughed and Scarlet groaned, "Let's just get this over with!"

The monster frowned, "But heir! You should be happy! I made you a prince forever!"

"I don't want to be a prince forever!"

"Why not?! You'll never have to lift a finger in your life again! Wouldn't you like it…?"

Scarlet frowned, "What…?"

Aurite growled, "Don't listen to it!"

Scarlet's eyes began to go blank… "Yes…I shouldn't have to."

Tungsten gasped, "Yumo-chan!"

Scarlet turned to them, "What!?" He growled, "You all don't listen to me!"

"Your majesty please!" Argent called and Scarlet growled, "NO!"

"That's it heir, tell them to leave you alone!"

Scarlet glared at them, "I am going to get rid of all of you! You all are terrible guardians!"

Tungsten growled, "Snap out of it!"

"NO!"

"Yumoto!" Tungsten hissed and glared at the monster. "Fine want to play dirty? I can too!" He ran at the monster and called out, "Tungsten Metal Slash!"

The monster screamed as it was hit and Tungsten growled, "You never mess with me."

Scarlet shook his head, "Huh..?"

"Now your majesty!"

"Oh!" The heir turned to the monster and he sent out an attack.

The monster cried out as it healed and a student hit the ground.

"Dammit….Lord Hireashi…I apologize."

"Don't Seiji…next time!"

"Yes sir!"


	12. Chapter 12: the Law Won

Chapter 12: The Law Won

"Lord Hireashi…." Zundar spoke as he bowed, "My brother and I are going to attempt to lure the stupid heir out."

"How? You know I'm getting impatient! You had one job Zundar…!"

"I know, Lord Hireashi…we weren't supposed to move this fast…for Lady Kiryoku made us come about!"

"What…?"

"Her son did, he's trapped in the mirror as well as she is, due to the Goddess of Peace sealing them away."

Hireashi sighed, "Damn, I thought she was gone. So, she revived me…didn't know that demon still cared."

Zundar looked down as Hireashi walked over to him, "Lord Hireashi…Dadacha and I would like to know what we should do next?"

"I want you to try to lure him out as you have stated, we just need to get rid of him and the Guardians…even Maximum Gorar must be defeated!"

Zundar nodded, "Yes sir…"

"And Seiji…I thought he was more powerful than that." The demon lord groaned, "He failed me!" he growled, "SEIJI!"

"Yes, Lord Hireashi?" Seiji asked as he appeared and the demon growled, "How dare you fail in bringing me the heir!"

"I know, I am ashamed, sir."

"You better be….!"

"I was going to take him Lord Hireashi…"

"Well do you have another idea?"

"Yes…I do."

The demon smirked, "Then do you care to share it Seiji?"

"Yes," The God of Law smirked, "A monster planted in the classroom of the heir…Lord Tungsten is in his class but he isn't as strong as he once was. If I could use your strength, we could make a monster who can take the heir instantly."

Hireashi hummed, "Yes…Zundar, you and Dadacha take a clan member and transform them into a monster…" He smirked as he grabbed a dagger and cut his finger. He grabbed one of Zundar's needles and covered it in his blood.

He laughed as it began to glow and Zundar smirked, "I shall take it…"

"GO!"

Yumoto sighed as he was in the Student Council office, "Can't I go now?" He asked and Kinshiro sighed, "You haven't told us the entire story…"

Yumoto groaned, "What?"

"What even happened with the God of Law, Fluffhead?" Akoya asked and Yumoto sighed, "He didn't say much you know!"

"Okay so spill it." Akoya hissed and Yumoto shook his head, "He just wanted me you know."

"Of course, for you're strong."

"Yeah, sure." Yumoto groaned, "Strong enough to get kidnapped and beaten up every time we're attacked."

"You're new to this thing again." Akoya sighed, "You weren't even supposed to be a Battle Lover you know."

"Huh?"

"He's right," Ibushi spoke, "You were supposed to only have powers as heir. Being a Battle Lover only happened due to you needing to increase the power."

Yumoto sighed, "This is too much…"

"I understand." Ibushi spoke, "You must be tired."

"No, I'm not actually."

"Ah…"

Kinshiro sighed, "Your majesty, please."

"What?"

"Please…be safe, alright?" Kinshiro smiled, "You need to start heading to class."

Ibushi nodded, "Would you like us to walk with you?"

"U-Um…" Yumoto blushed, "I-I think I can manage to walk on my own, thank you."

"Alright."

Yumoto sighed as he left and started to class. He had missed Araki that morning, because he had to come in early due to bad grades…the boy slowly made his way to class.

He looked up as he saw Araki outside the classroom, "Ah!"

Araki smiled, "Hey, don't worry, I know what happened."

"Yeah, yeah." Yumoto scoffed, "I'll get better grades someday."

"Yeah, if you don't stop then we'll start canceling dates."

"What?"

"I'm kidding." Araki smiled and kissed Yumoto's cheek. "Class will start soon, so let's go in."

Yumoto nodded and sighed as he sat in class and frowned as it began. He hated class…

About twenty minutes into class, the boy looked up as an announcement came over, "Can the entire first year class come into the assembly hall. Again, we need the entire first year class into the assembly hall."

"You heard it." Their teacher spoke, "Everyone to the assembly hall…"

"Did we even have an assemble scheduled, sensei?" A student asked and the teacher replied, "No…we didn't. But please, make your way there, everyone."

Yumoto looked up as they made their way to the assembly, he was entirely confused. "Araki-kun…?"

"Yes?"

"What do you think this is for?"

"I'm not sure…" Araki spoke, "Maybe something went wrong?"

"Maybe…"

Yumoto frowned as they all came in. The room wasn't right…it seemed cold. It was dark…

Students looked around as they all spoke in hushed whispers about the room and why they were even there.

Yumoto looked up as a light turned on…and he saw, "P-papa?"

Araki frowned, "Yukiteru-sama…?"

The duo turned to each other, "That…that can't be papa…!"

"Why would he be here…?" Araki spoke. "That makes no sense…!"

Yumoto frowned and felt Araki squeeze his hand. "Don't worry." Araki whispered and Yumoto looked down, something felt wrong…

The duo gasped as the principal walked forward, his eyes didn't look right, he looked out of it, "First years, I have called you all in for one thing…"

The students all looked at one another in confusion and the principal pointed to Yukiteru, who walked forward. He smirked and held a hand up, "Heir, come out for our great ruler!"

Yumoto gasped, "That's not my papa…!"

Yukiteru began to transform and all the students gasped as he turned into a demon.

Araki growled and grabbed his necklace, "Tungsten shift!"

The demon gasped as it saw the bright light and smirked as Tungsten appeared, "Ahhh Tungsten~" It laughed and Tungsten gasped as he saw the demon shoot orbs into the crowd.

"Everyone who isn't the heir will fall asleep…" The demon laughed and Yumoto froze as everyone hit the ground but him.

He felt tears fill his eyes as the demon laughed.

Tungsten froze, "No!"

Yumoto gasped as a circle of light appeared under his feet and his appearance changed. His robe was pure white with a short red coat on him and golden buttons were all on it with his red sash.

"Heir…" The demon smirked, "I am stronger than you and Tungsten…Lord Hireashi's blood is in my veins!"

Yumoto gasped and Tungsten growled, "You blocked his transformation….!"

"That I did."

Yumoto growled and walked forward, "So…you want me?" he walked to Tungsten and the demon. He tore Tungsten's sword from the sheath. "I'm not afraid of you!"

The demon growled and Yumoto charged at the demon, as he did, laughter filled the room. "Zundar…!"

"Yes…" He smirked and Yumoto looked at Tungsten, "Araki…!"

Tungsten froze as the demon grabbed the heir in a second. He looked at the heir's hand, "Yumoto, throw the sword to me!"

The heir growled as he tried to throw it and the demon gasped, "You little brat…!"

"Why am I a brat?"

"Lord Zundar, what shall I do to him!?"

"Shut him up and bring him to Lord Hireashi!"

Then Seiji appeared, "Hurry, the guardians have been alerted…!"

Yumoto growled, "They'll stop you!"

"Just take the heir!"

Yumoto scoffed, "Just leave!"

The heir cried out as the demon shoved him onto the ground, "How dare you…!"

"How dare I…?" The demon smirked and reached down to the heir's ankle, "How dare you exist!"

Yumoto gasped as he felt the demon's hand curl around him. "W-what…?"

He froze as a flashback hit his mind… "This….this is the ankle Hireashi broke…!"

The demon smirked as he twisted the heir's ankle and the blonde boy screamed as pain filled him.

Tungsten gasped and Yumoto whimpered as the demon let go, "Now…you can't run away…"

"I-I…I never planned on it..!" He screamed and grabbed the sword again.

The heir stabbed the demon's chest and Seiji growled as it screamed.

Yumoto growled as the demon disappeared and Zundar gasped, "How?! That was a strong demon…!"

"Not strong enough, Zundar!" Yumoto spat and Zundar growled, "Damn you!"

Yumoto looked at them, "Seiji, Zundar…tell Hireashi that if he wants me, he can get me!"

"F-fine…!"

Yumoto gasped as they left and Tungsten ran over as the doors slammed open.

"Yumo-chan…! Your ankle…"

"I…I know…" Yumoto groaned, "It hurts…"

"Your majesty!" Kinshiro's voice cried and three sets of footsteps ran over.

"H-hi…"

"What…what happened?"

"A-A demon…"

"A demon?"

Tungsten frowned, "His ankle…he killed the demon but it…it snapped.."

"Huh?"

Yumoto looked away, "My ankle is broken."

"Arima, carry him."

"Of course Kinshiro."

"Come along, Keishi-san." Akoya smiled and Araki undid his transformation.

Yumoto whimpered as Ibushi picked him up and he sighed, "I'm more trouble than you can handle."

"Are not…"

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure…"

"Good…" Yumoto smiled and sighed as the five of them left to the nurse's office.


	13. Chapter 13: Starstruck, Bad Luck

Chapter 13: Starstruck, Bad Luck

"Hmm…" Hara Kurou spoke, "yes, it's broken."

Yumoto looked down, "It's bad, right?"

"Just as bad as before. It's not shattered, just a break."

Yumoto frowned as a thermometer was placed in his mouth. "Why this?"

"You look warm." The nurse spoke and Yumoto sighed as the thermometer went off.

"Yes…"

Kinshiro frowned, "What is it?"

"Very high…"

Yumoto looked at them, "Huh? I don't feel bad.."

Ibushi sighed, "The demon triggered an illness…"

Kinshiro sighed as Kurou spoke, "You have a fever of 104°."

"Huh…"

Kinshiro sighed as Araki spoke, "We need to go home then."

The heir looked down as he felt his body become heavy and tried to stand. He groaned as he fell back. "D-dammit."

"I know."

The heir sighed, "I want to go home…"

Araki nodded, "Alright."

Yumoto groaned as he and Araki made their way to the Kurotama. Yumoto sighed, "Araki, I can get inside…I don't want to alert an-chan."

Araki sighed, "Of course. Call me if you need anything."

Yumoto nodded and slowly made his way in.

"Zundar-chan!" Hireashi hissed, "You said this demon would rid me of the heir!"

"I know sir…" Zundar frowned and Dadacha winced, "Lord Hireashi, we really have been trying!"

"I know!"

"The heir has become sick at least!"

"SO!?" Hireashi hissed, "I want more than that!"

"Y-yes sir!" The duo cried and Hireashi growled, "I just need him gone!"

Seiji looked away, "Sir, we can try other methods!"

"Like what?!"

"Well…kidnapping may be easier with a broken ankle. He's a sitting duck!" Zundar spoke and Hireashi gasped, "True…"

"Why don't you think back on what you've tried in the past?" Dadacha asked and Hireashi gasped, "Great idea…as if I haven't tried that already!"

"Huh?"

"Why do you think I had the demon break his ankle…" Hireashi sighed, "We just need a better plan!"

"What else can we do, sir?" Dadacha asked and Hireashi smirked, "Use the clan again, we need to take the heir here and use him. He wants to stop me…we can set it up…slay the guardians one by one. Make him give up."

"Hmm…." Seiji spoke, "why kill them? Appear to do so at that rate."

Hireashi stood, "That bracelet he wears…I want it as well."

"Huh?"

"That crystal on there…it focuses his powers, if we take it off, he's powerless again and we have it."

"How will we get it off?"

"Not sure." Hireashi smiled, "But I imagine if we get it, we can win."

"Yes, but what if this theory is wrong?"

"Then it is." Hireashi replied, "Simple as that."

"What if his powers are just something we can't grasp-da?" Zundar questioned, "What if they're just in his blood?"

"Well I don't know!" Hireashi spat, and the brothers groaned.

"We need to prepare a monster soon! Just so we have time to figure our plan out." Hireashi groaned and the other three simply nodded.

Seiji frowned in thought, _"If only I knew the secrets of the heir…this would be much easier."_

Yumoto whimpered as he walked into the bathhouse as Gora called his name. "Yumoto, is that you?"

"Y-yes!"

Gora peeked over at him from the doorframe, "Good, can you hurry with your bath today so you can help clean the women's bathroom?"

"Totally!"

The blonde boy frowned as he went to change. He sighed as he kicked one shoe off and then slowly the other.

"Yumoto?" Gora asked and Yumoto shook his head, "I'm coming!"

The boy hissed in pain as he tried to stand from the bench. He yelped as he stood for a second and fell back down.

Gora looked at him, "Yumoto?"

"I…"

Gora walked over to his brother. "Your ankle!"

Yumoto looked away, "Y-yes…"

"What happened?"

"Demon…" the heir hissed, "Stupid damn thing broke my ankle. Kurou looked at it and gave me medicine. I had a bad fever earlier…the medicine got rid of it, just now my ankle…"

"Yes I see." Gora replied and Yumoto sighed. "I want it healed…"

"I know, I'll have Kurou come visit in the morning before school so he can heal you up more."

Yumoto looked down as his brother picked him up. "H-hey!"

"it's off to bed with you, Mister."

"Oh…" Yumoto sighed as Gora took him to the house.

Gora sighed, "How did this happen?"

"We were called to the theater and then a demon who was disguised as papa came out, it attacked me, Araki fought it but then I fought as well with him and then the demon grabbed me and broke it."

"Ahh…well…" Gora sighed, "you must be more careful."

"I know.." Yumoto spoke softly and Gora rubbed a hand on his brother's head. "Rest, okay?"

"Yes, an-chan."

Over the next few days Kurou came over slowly healing the heir's broken ankle. The heir would kick and scream every time, but thank the God of Health shortly after it all would occur.

After about three days of this, Yumoto's ankle was healed back up. He sighed as he had to go back to school the next morning.

The heir sniffed, his nose was slightly stuffed from the short illness he had. He sighed again as he finished up his bath. He was happy to be healed but sad that he had to go back to learn.

The next day went smoothly, but by the beginning of lunch, things became different.

Kinshiro frowned as he sat in the Student Council room, he looked up as the heir came in with Ibushi.

"And then I said to Ryuu-senpai that I wanted _my_ candy back!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! He wouldn't give it back until Atsushi-senpai forced him to!"

"Oh wow."

"Yeah!" Yumoto laughed and sat down on one of the sofas.

"Did you already eat with your guardians?"

"Yeah, they started talking about boring stuff and I went out for a second and saw Ibu-chan-senpai!"

His laughter was short lived as his bracelet went off and Wombat ran in. "Monster! It's a big one you four!"

Yumoto stood, "Okay! What is it?!"

"It's a straight up demon at this point!"

Yumoto nodded and the four of them ran out as they transformed.

Scarlet jumped down by his Battle Lover partners, "Alright, let's see this demon!"

"Alright." Epinard spoke and Scarlet looked at them, "What demon is this?"

"Not sure," Sulfur replied and Scarlet scratched his neck.

"Starting to hurt again?" Vesta asked and the heir shook his head. "N-no!"

Cerulean yawned, "Let's get rid of this demon fast, I wanted a nap."

"Okay!" Scarlet giggled, "I'll get it!"

"Wait!" Vesta gasped as the heir ran at the demon. "Yumoto!" the God of Fire hissed and the heir got his love stick out, "Scarlet Lumi-!" He cried out as a force hit him. He gasped as his scepter flew from his hands and clattered away from him.

His body felt heavy once more…

"OH COME ON!" He screamed, "Dammit!"

The heir gasped as the demon stood over him. "U-Um…H-hi? How are you..?" He spoke and the demon's lips curled into a smile.

"A-ah…r-really?" Scarlet gulped and he gasped as he heard Seiji's voice. "Keep him down like that! Lord Hireashi is coming for that thing of his!"

"No fair!" Scarlet screamed, "This sucks!"

Seiji smirked, _"All according to plan…"_


	14. Chapter 14: Tungsten

Chapter 14: Tungsten

Scarlet glared up at the demon, "Listen, you better let me go."

"Oh why?" Seiji spoke, "You're going to disappear and let us have the world."

The God of Light looked at Seiji, "You just say that now but know I will end you as soon as this demon gets killed."

"Oh?" Seiji smirked, "You think this demon will be killed?"

"Yes!"

Seiji laughed, "Well, dear God of Light, you aren't escaping this battle alive."

"H-huh?" Scarlet's face paled as the demon's claw touched his face, "S-stop touching me!"

"Ah, Lord Hireashi!" Seiji cried, "We have him where we want him."

Vesta growled as he stepped forward, "Hireashi, huh…you show your face to us again…"

"I do~" Hireashi smirked and Vesta screeched as he was thrown back, the God of Fire gasped out as he was slammed into the wall and Sulfur ran towards him, "Ryuu!"

Vesta groaned and Sulfur gasped as he was hit as well. The duo screamed as they slammed into the same wall again.

"Io!"

"Ryuu!"

Epinard and Cerulean looked back at the demon holding the youngest Battle Lover hostage, the boy looked at them with pain in his eyes. "R-run! Don't risk your lives for me! Get Sulfur and Vesta out of here!"

"We can't leave you!" Epinard gasped and Scarlet frowned, "Please…I…I beg you."

Cerulean looked down, "Yumoto…"

Scarlet shook his head, "GO!"

The Caerula Adamas jumped down from their positions, "Your majesty, that's crazy!" Perlite screamed and Scarlet shook his head, "You heard what I said!"

Hireashi laughed, "Why do you keep ignoring me!?" He smirked as he shot Perlite back.

"Akoya!" Argent gasped out and reached for the younger boy, Aurite growled at Hireashi, "This demon…"

"Yes," Hireashi spoke, "what about this demon, Aurite?"

"You….your power is in it!"

"Well duh." Hireashi laughed, "I'm killing this brat!"

Scarlet screamed as the demon's claws grasped his neck, he felt the claws slowly sink into his skin.

"NO!" Tungsten screamed out as he ran at the demon and Hireashi yelled, "Don't get any closer, Tungsten!"

Tungsten froze as he saw the demon tighten its grip, "Stop it!" He screamed, "Let go of him!"

"Why?" Hireashi looked at the demon, "Break him."

"What?" Aurite gasped and Perlite screamed, "STOP THAT DEMON!"

Scarlet looked up as he felt the demon's hand come down to his chest, "W-wait!" He gasped, "Don't do that!"

Hireashi growled, "DO IT!"

Scarlet closed his eyes tightly as he felt the demon's hand lift up slowly and he felt time stop as he waited for the pain…

His eyes popped open as he felt the demon's hand slam onto his ribs, he hadn't even realized he screamed.

The heir whimpered as he felt the demon's hand move again, he looked up and gasped as he heard a terrible screech from it.

He felt two arms pick him up and looked up, "A-Araki…"

"I…" Tungsten whispered, "Oh Gods…" He looked at him, "I'm sorry…"

Hireashi growled, "Lord Tungsten…how dare you…"

Tungsten glared at him, "Silence, you fish."

Hireashi shot an orb out at him, and the duo screamed as they were separated. "Y-Yumoto…" He hissed, "S-shit…"

Scarlet looked over at him, "It's…it's okay…" he gasped as he felt a foot on his back.

"Get away from him!" Aurite yelled and Hireashi growled, "Enough, Aurite…maybe you should learn!"

Aurite clenched his teeth as he was hit, he felt himself getting pushed back…the God of Wisdom cried out as he was shot off his feet.

Scarlet gasped, "Aurite!"

Tungsten shot up, "Leave him alone, Hireashi!"

"Ah…step forward and I kill him."

"NO!"

Hireashi smirked, "What if I gave you a deal?"

"What…?"

"A deal just like when I killed your dear parents~"

Tungsten froze, "N-no…!"

Scarlet's eyes widened, "Don't do it! Don't leave me Keishi Araki!"

"Shut up!" Hireashi spat and slammed his foot down onto the boy's back.

Scarlet coughed as the air was knocked out of him, and Hireashi laughed, "Come with me Lord Tungsten or I kill him~"

"I…"

"Hurry and decide~"

"Araki, don't!" Scarlet begged, "P-please don't leave me!"

Hireashi glared down at him, "Never know when to stop, do you~?"

Tungsten looked down, "I…I can't…"

"I'll be okay!"

"No, you won't…"

Tears filled the heir's eyes, "A-Araki…I love you…"

"I can't let him hurt you anymore!" Tungsten replied and he looked at Hireashi, "If…if I join you…you-you won't kill him?"

"Exactly…" Hireashi smirked, "I'll keep him alive~"

Scarlet screamed, "ARAKI!"

Tungsten looked at Scarlet, "I'll be okay…you can save me…I know you can."

Scarlet tried to stand and Hireashi growled, "Let's show Tungsten one last scream, right?"

Scarlet's eyes widened and felt Hireashi's foot move, he looked at Tungsten with eyes full of fear. He screamed loudly as he felt Hireashi's foot slam back into his ribs. He began to cough as Hireashi moved away from him.

"Come with me Tungsten~"

Tungsten looked back at Scarlet, "I-I'm sorry…I'm sorry!"

Scarlet cried out as he felt something hit his head hard, he slowly blacked out as he watched Tungsten leave with Hireashi.

-

Seiji smirked as Tungsten was tied to a chair, "Fuck you, Hireashi!" the boy spat, he glared at Hireashi as the demon walked forward.

"Don't worry, Lord Tungsten~ You'll want nothing to ever do with your dear Scarlet ever again~" Hireashi spoke, he lowly placed a hand on Tungsten's head, "Too bad you always fall for this trick, I'll still kill that brat."

"N-no!" Tungsten screamed, "NO!" He felt his mind slipping slowly, "Y-you can't kill Yumoto!" He screamed and Hireashi smirked, "You're the one who will~"

Tungsten gasped as he felt his mind fully fall, "Y-Yum0…" his eyes turned deep red and he smirked slowly as he was untied. He slowly bowed down to Hireashi, "Lord Hireashi…I am at your service…"

"Good~"

-

Yumoto sniffed as he looked at his hands, "W-why?" he looked at his guardians, "Why did you let that happen!?" He spat, "You all…!" his eyes flashed bright red, "You all have angered me!"

"Enough, Scarlet!" Argent spat, "You need to relax."

Yumoto shook his head, "I…I just…" he began to cry again, "I'm sorry…"

"I know," Perlite shook his head, "You're just upset."

Aurite walked over, "Don't cry," He smiled softly, "you're okay…you can be upset, but you know what he said, he trusts that you'll save him."

Yumoto gasped, "He...he did…" he forced a smile, "Y-yeah!" He dried his tears, "I'll save him from Hireashi, he'll be saved and I'll destroy that demon!" He looked at his guardians, "I'll make sure of it…" He added, "I have to make sure that everyone is okay."

Wombat came up to him, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay…" Yumoto sighed as he shifted in his bed, "my ribs are still sore but…" he smiled again, "you heard what I said, I'm going to get better and save Araki and the world!" he looked at his guardians, "We all need our rest for now…" He looked at the window, _"Araki, you stupid idiot…I hope you're alright…I'll be there soon."_


	15. Chapter 15: Destiny's Arrival

Chapter 15: Destiny's Arrival

Yumoto sighed as he sat up in his futon, he rubbed at his eyes. _"Ah, Saturday…Araki was going to come over today…"_ He looked over at Wombat and smiled, "Hey…"

"How are you?"

"I'm okay."

"Just okay?"

Yumoto shook his head, "I guess?" He sighed, "I'm sorry…"

Wombat smiled, "Don't worry, you've been through a lot, your majesty."

The blonde frowned, "Don't call me that…I…I'm just Yumoto!" He shook his head, "I'm sick of everyone calling me that!"

Wombat jumped, "Yumoto-san, please!"

Yumoto stood up, "Enough." He spoke as he began to dress, "I have to get to breakfast…and help the bathhouse."

"But your ribs…"

"They're fine!" He replied and rushed out to breakfast, "Morning!"

Gora smiled, "Good morning, Yumoto. Your friends will be here soon."

"Huh?"

"They wanted to come over."

"Huh…"

Gora smiled as he sat the plate in front of Yumoto, "Have you been feeling okay?"

"Of course."

Gora nodded and Yumoto looked at his food, "Thank you for making breakfast…"

"Will Araki be coming over today?"

"He…no, he has to stay home today."

Gora nodded again, "Alright," He smiled, "I hope that everything is alright."

Yumoto ate his food in silence and Gora hummed, _"If these things keep happening, he'll have to be taken home…"_

En frowned as he walked with Atsushi, "This sucks…"

Atsushi nodded, "I know…"

"Hmm," En hummed, "do you think..?"

"Think?" Atsushi repeated slowly.

"Think we should get Satoru?"

"Huh?" Atsushi pondered for a moment, "Maybe…we'll have to see…if Araki-kun shows up when we fight next, we'll have to see."

En sighed, "Yumoto was really upset..."

"I know." Atsushi replied and looked down, "We'll save Araki-kun…"

Yumoto stared down at his cup as his friends all chatted in the room with him, he felt empty.

"Yumoto-kun…"

"Yes?" He spoke softly, "I…I'm fine, you know."

"Are you sure?" En asked and Yumoto nodded, "Yes…"

The heir looked down as he thought to himself, "Araki better be okay…he has to be!"

"Lord Tungsten!" Hireashi yelled, "What monster do you want today?"

Tungsten shook his head, "Sir, I'll do as I please."

Hireashi groaned, "I hate this…"

Seiji shook his head, "Lord Hireashi, Tungsten is defiant as always."

Tungsten glared at Seiji, "Shut up, I could kill you, you know!"

"Oh really?" Seiji scoffed and Zundar frowned, "Lord Hireashi…please…"

"Enough Zundar, you three can attack the heir and get rid of him!"

Tungsten growled, "I'd rather kill him myself!"

Zundar glared at him, "Fine, you go after him."

"I will!" Tungsten spat, "Lord Hireashi, let me get a monster out and I'll follow it."

"Of course. Choose one and you can go."

"Yes sir."

Yumoto sighed as he sat on a bench in the park, his friends were sitting in front of him. He looked up as he saw someone walking by, his eyes lit up and he smiled.

"Satoru!" He laughed and Keishi Satoru sighed as he stood there. "…hey…"

"Hi!"

Satoru groaned, "Listen…you're lucky that I don't do much on Saturdays."

"Hey," En frowned, "your brother is in trouble."

"Yeah I know! Hiroyuki wouldn't shut up!"

Yumoto laughed, "Where is he?"

"Hiroyuki ran back to the world of the Gods in a panic."

"Huh?"

Satoru shook his head, "It's really stupid, okay?"

"Okay?"

Satoru sighed, "I'll help you save Araki."

"Thank you."

They all looked up as they heard screaming, Satoru gasped, "He's coming…he must have sent a demon."

He held up a small item, "Conquest!"

Yumoto gasped as Satoru slowly transformed, "The God of Chance…Cobalt!"

Cobalt looked over at Yumoto, "Listen, Araki and I have fought this way before…Hireashi is going to be hard to beat."

Yumoto frowned, "I can help!"

"No." Ryuu spoke, "You'll be hurt.."

"SO!?" Yumoto growled and En grabbed him, "Your ribs are broken! You're hurt!"

Yumoto gasped and En frowned, "You're sore…please…sit out of this."

Yumoto looked down, "I…"

"Please…" En whispered, "You're hurt."

Yumoto nodded slowly, "Y-yes…"

En nodded back, "Good, sit here, okay?"

"I…" Yumoto sighed, "Yes I will."

The heir looked up as his guardians left, Wombat smiled, "I am going with them, stay here, okay?"

Yumoto nodded, "Okay…"

The boy gasped as he heard footsteps shortly after Wombat left, he looked up as he saw a man.

"A-Araki…" He spoke and the boy smiled down at him, "Hello, darling."

Yumoto's eyes widened as he stood. "Y-you were taken away!"

"Yes, I know." Araki replied and slowly grabbed Yumoto's hand.

Yumoto gasped as Araki looked into his eyes, "Y-you aren't right!"

"Don't worry." Araki spoke coolly as he stroked the boy's cheek, "I know that I love you."

Yumoto's breath hitched, "No!"

"What do you mean?" Araki smirked and Yumoto tried to push away, "Y-You…!" He looked up, "Help! Let me go!"

Araki held him tighter, "Don't worry. Just sleep…"

Yumoto gasped as he felt his body become heavy, his eyes slowly began to shut. Araki smiled as the boy became limp, "Good~ Lord Hireashi will be happy."

He slowly picked the heir up and smirked as he transformed. He disappeared with the boy and smirked as he appeared back in front of the Battle Lovers and laughed, "Hello Battle Lovers…"

Cobalt gasped, "Araki!"

"Ah…my dear brother."

"What are you doing!?"

"Easy, my job!" Tungsten spat, "I am to bring the heir to Lord Hireashi!"

"No!" Cobalt hissed and Tungsten smirked, "I already have my prize too." He snapped his fingers as he made a mirror appear and he laughed as Wombat gasped out, "Yumoto-san!"

Vesta growled, "Let him go!"

"He's just asleep." Tungsten replied, "I put him here because I didn't want you to grab him back." He placed a gloved hand onto it, "You all fail again."

"You won't keep him long!" Vesta hissed, "He won't let you!"

"I don't care~" Tungsten hummed, "He's going to let Lord Hireashi do as he pleases and I'll help."

Cobalt growled, "Why are you doing this Araki?! You always talk about how much you love him!"

"Enough, Satoru." Tungsten spat, "You know nothing!" He pointed his sword out, "You all think that you'll win…"

"We know we will!" Epinard cried, "The clan has already been failing!"

"The clan is weak." Tungsten replied, "They are only good for resurrecting demons."

"What does Hireashi plan on doing?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"We want to know!"

"That's no fun," The silver haired boy chuckled, "That's a surprise, was my demon fun to play with~?"

Vesta growled, "We got rid of it."

"Ah…well it was a diversion~" Tungsten looked into the mirror, "The heir makes a beautiful image…doesn't he? Just be glad I didn't trap him in a painting~"

Tungsten snapped his fingers and the Battle Lovers gasped as the mirror and him disappeared.

Epinard froze, "He…he's deeply brainwashed…"

Cerulean growled, "We have to get them both back…"

Sulfur nodded and Vesta growled, "We'll do it."

"Good work, Tungsten." Hireashi spoke as he watched Tungsten lift the heir out of his mirror prison.

"Thank you, Lord Hireashi." Tungsten replied, "It was easy. His guardians are very angry."

Hireashi laughed, "No matter~" He stood, "Lay the heir down if you want, you can take him too."

Tungsten nodded and looked down at Yumoto, "I'll lay him here…"

"Good…" Hireashi smirked as his golden eyes watched, "His energy is strong…"

Tungsten nodded and Hireashi slowly placed a hand down onto the heir's cheek.

The heir twitched as his eyebrows knitted together and Hireashi smirked, "Oh heir…you're in my clutches once again~" He stroked his cheek, "Your blood will spill and you will die." He looked down at the heir's face, "I bet you're in pain, I shall always torment you…"

Tungsten smirked, "Lord Hireashi…his strength is just what you need."

"Yes," The demon laughed, "I know. He's just who I want…"

Tungsten bowed, "I will do whatever to please you with him…."

Hireashi smirked, "I know you will…why don't you keep watch over him?"

"And if he wakes up?"

"He won't….maybe" Hireashi laughed, "I need to prep his soul for draining."

"How?"

"Just you wait…I'll have to get Seiji back and we'll start another ritual…"

Tungsten smiled, "Yes sir."

"Do as you please with him, he may wake up but…you can easily make him fall back asleep."

"But you just said he wouldn't…"

"I know what I said! He may though, his body is easy to recover…."

Tungsten nodded and looked back down at the heir as Hireashi began to hum as he placed a hand over the heir's face again. The demon muttered something and Yumoto began to whimper as Hireashi began to drain some of his energy.

"Shhh heir~ You're just giving me some power…I have some people to visit~" He stopped slowly and smirked, "I am leaving now, Lord Tungsten, keep your promise."

"Yes sir!"


	16. Chapter 16:The Universe is Mine

Chapter 16: The Universe is Mine!

Yumoto gasped as he woke up, he began to look around in pure panic. He looked over as he saw Tungsten staring at him, "Araki!" He tried to sit up and Tungsten went over to him.

"Don't get up," He spoke softly, "You're fine."

"I'm not just fine!" Yumoto spat, "You've been brainwashed!"

Tungsten scoffed, "No, I'm fine." He grabbed the heir's hands. "You're jus the final key to what we need."

Yumoto's eyes widened, "You're confused, Araki! What did he tell you this time?! That he'd bring your parents back again? That you'd never be alone again?!" He glared at him, "He'd never do that to you!"

Tungsten froze and shook his head, "Enough."

"NO!" Yumoto groaned, "You're not listening to me!"

Tungsten sighed as he stood, "Yumoto, I'm done with this. Lord Hireashi told me I'm doing perfect!"

Yumoto tried to stand again, "Araki, let me stand!" He looked at the boy and slowly placed a hand onto his cheek. "If you love me…you'd let me go home."

Tungsten looked down at the boy and frowned, "I…"

Yumoto slowly smiled as he saw the violet in his eyes. "Araki…"

"Ah, Lord Tungsten!" Hireashi called and Yumoto frowned as the boy shot away from him, "Lord Hireashi."

Hireashi smiled, "I'm glad to see the heir is awake."

Yumoto looked at him, "You won't get away with this!"

Hireashi laughed, "I already have!" He grabbed the heir by his collar and smirked, "I tried having the demons break you limb from limb you know…"

Yumoto groaned, "Why are you doing this?!"

"Why should I tell you? You're a thorn in my side!" He spat and Yumoto growled, "I hate you! You don't even hate me for good reasons!"

"Don't worry." The demon smirked, "You won't be able to hate me much longer."

Yumoto gasped and Zundar smirked as he walked in, "Lord Hireashi…" He bowed, "We have the ritual set up."

"Perfect," Hireashi smiled as he stroked Yumoto's cheek. "You're going to die once and for all."

"W-What?"

Hireashi laughed, "Don't worry…" He stood, "Zundar-chan, take him."

Tungsten shook his head, "No, let me."

"Alright."

Yumoto growled as Tungsten picked him up, "Keishi Araki! You're so mean!"

Tungsten shook his head and walked. Yumoto watched him, the boy's face looked confused but then it would switch to his normal nonchalant look.

The heir gasped softly as he was dropped into a dark room, "Hey! What is this?!"

"The end of you." Seiji's voice spat, "We've dealt with you long enough."

Yumoto gasped, "What are you planning on doing!?"

Seiji laughed and Dadacha walked over, "We're doing something fun. You'll be dying to know."

Yumoto groaned, "Your puns are even worse than mine are! I'm sick of being attacked!"

Zundar growled as he walked over, "You're really annoying too, you know."

The heir scoffed, "Whatever," He looked at Seiji as the God grabbed a bowl, "you are a disgrace! My father will have you removed from our court! You…you traitor!"

"The clan prepared this potion for you." Seiji smirked and Yumoto gasped as Zundar pulled his head back. "W-wait!" The heir screeched, "What…what if I'm allergic to one of the ingredients?!"

Zundar rolled his eyes and watched as Seiji placed the bowl onto the heir's lips.

Dadacha giggled as the heir began to fight, "Big brother, make him open his stupid mouth! He's deserving of our little gift~!"

Yumoto gasped as they forced the liquid down his throat, it tasted bitter and it burned as it went down.

"Good heir…" Seiji spoke, "Drink that all up, you'll feel better after it."

Yumoto whimpered as the bowl was taken away and he looked up at Seiji. He felt his world spinning, he growled, "I…I won't…!"

Seiji laughed as the heir hit the ground and he looked at Zundar, "Prep him for Lord Hireashi, his soul is ready to be extracted for good."

Zundar nodded and Tungsten watched as they took the heir. He looked at Seiji, "Why…why did we do that?"

"Now Lord Tungsten, do not question our ways." Seiji spat, "We are doing the right thing."

Tungsten shook his head, something felt wrong…he let Seiji and the other walk ahead of him.

The boy looked at his hands. _"Why am I doing this? Don't I love him?"_ He shook his head and ran to a mirror, _"Keishi Araki…this isn't you!"_ A voice spat in his head, _"You're under that demon's control!"_

The boy frowned, "W-what…?" He felt his face as he looked at his reflection, "NO! I am not!" He growled, "I am doing Lord Hireashi's bidding!" With that, the boy ran back away from the mirror and followed after the other demons.

Tungten followed them into the grounds where Hireashi was first sealed at. He looked up as he saw Hireashi with Zundar.

Hireashi laughed as Zundar placed the heir down in the middle of the sealing grounds. "Ah, I remember when he first let me break out."

The demon touched the heir's face and the heir groaned softly. He looked over at Seiji, "I'm ready for this ritual to start!"

Seiji nodded, "Of course."

Tungsten frowned as he watched Hireashi's hand stick out and start to glow. The heir's eyebrows knitted together and his eyes popped open. Tungsten gasped as the heir began to float and he screamed.

Tungsten's eyes widened, "STOP!" He screamed, "STOP!"

Hireashi growled as he saw his control over Tungsten break. "Well, well…" He smirked, "I'm draining his soul, Araki-chan."

"NO!" Tungsten spat, "Leave him alone!"

Right as the boy ran out, voices called out, "Hold it right there!"

"Caerula Adamas…"


	17. Chapter 17: Caerula Adamas!

Chapter 17: Caerula Adamas!

"Hireashi!" Aurite's voice boomed, "You are hereby sentenced to death!"

The demon scoffed, "Me?" He smiled, "Well, God of Wisdom, you should be smart enough to know that I am not going to die!"

Aurite's green eyes narrowed, "Really?"

"Yes, really!"

Argent stepped forward, "Well," he began, "if the God of Wisdom says you are sentenced to death, then I, the God of Protection agree with this and your sentence is to begin now."

Perlite smirked as he stepped beside Aurite, "If the Gods of Wisdom and Protection say it is to be so, then I, the God of Time says that your time is up!"

Hireashi growled and Zundar stepped up, "Caerula Adamas…why did you even leave me to begin with?!"

"We were blind!" Aurite spat, "We were blinded by power that we had no idea we even had!"

Seiji walked over, "Aurite…if only you knew to stay back!"

The God glared at Seiji, "You are the blind man now."

Seiji smirked, "Really?"

"Yes!"

Perlite glared at the God of Law and then to Tungsten, "You, get the heir, Lord Tungsten!"

Tungsten nodded and Hireashi smirked, "Why? The heir is basically dead!" The demon's golden eyes looked at the heir, who was now back on the ground. His robes now on his body, and his eyes shut. "I should have used some stronger demons ages ago."

Perlite growled, "The heir isn't dead!"

"Really?" Hireashi laughed and touched the heir's cheek, "He's already cold! My curse has finally worked!"

He froze as Yumoto's eyes popped open and were glowing, _"You…."_ The boy hissed, _"Hireashi…you will not kill me!"_

"Enough, you stupid heir!" He grabbed the heir, "I've already taken most of your soul!"

 _"If you do…I'll haunt you~"_ He giggled, _"I am Scarlet, his true self…you made this happen!"_

"I did not!" The demon spat and Scarlet screamed out as he felt the demon shoot an orb into his body. "Sleep!"

Scarlet's eyes slid shut and Tungsten growled as he ran at the demon, "HIREASHI!"

Hireashi gasped as he saw the sword coming at him. "Tungsten wait!"

"NO!" The boy screamed, "This is the only boy I've ever loved! You killed my damn parents! You tried to kill my brother! You keep taking away the things I love most!"

Hireashi growled, "I gave you power!"

"You gave me nothing! You took away my happiness!" He screeched, "You keep taking my love away from me! You always try to kill him! Your stupid damn curse needs to go away!"

Hireashi gasped as the sword was shoved at him, "Lord Tungsten please!"

"NO!" He spat, his purple eyes were full of anger, "I hate you! I should have never worked with you! You should have never cursed the heir!"

Aurite gasped, "Araki-san, stop!"

"NO!"

Argent frowned and looked at Aurite, "He's very mad, and is rightfully so."

Tungsten ran to Yumoto and picked him up, "You are done Hireashi!"

Hireashi gasped as Argent's chains wrapped around him and Perlite yelled, "You are done for!"

Aurite growled, "You are sentenced to death Hireashi! You, Zundar, and Dadacha!"

Dadacha smirked and began to laugh, "Really? Well….too bad that I have a secret weapon!"

"Huh?"

"SURE KILL THUNDERING COMET!"

Tungsten gasped as a large orb shot at him and he turned around with the heir in his arms. He screamed as he was hit and he toppled to the ground. "D-Da-dammit…!"

Laughter filled the area and Hireashi smirked, "Come on out you two, I know you wanted to have some fun with his majesty."

Aurite froze, "T-those two…"

Argent gasped, "W-what….?"

Perlite growled, "Gods of the Sun and the Moon…"

Tungsten looked up, "You two…" he growled and tried to stand. He groaned and two boys walked out, "Ah, Dadacha." One spoke as he held his brother's hand, "We thought you got rid of the heir."

"Not yet." Dadacha grinned, "There he is, Lord Tungsten won't let him go."

The other boy growled, "I see that…"

Argent growled, "What are you two doing here?!"

"Us?" One giggled, "We heard Hireashi came back."

They gasped as the heir began to wake back up again, "A-Araki?" He spoke and Tungsten gasped out, "Yumoto…"

Yumoto gasped, "My…my chest hurts…I'm so tired…"

"I know…I know…"

The boy gasped as he saw Hireashi, "You!"

"Yes. It's me, heir."

Seiji growled, "Sir, look out!"

Hireashi gasped as a beam hit him, "M-Maximum Gorar!"

Gora stood there, "Hireashi." He looked at his partner, "Hashibiro, let's seal this demon!"

"Of course Gorar."

"Do you really want to? I already took your brother's soul!"

"You may have, but my brother seems to be fine!"

Yumoto groaned as he slowly stood, "I-I was visited by the Goddess of Life in my sleep! She took my soul from you!"

"W-what?!"

Gora smirked, "Don't worry Hireashi."

"You won't seal him away!" Seiji screamed, "Lord Hireashi, let's get out of here!"

Hireashi nodded, "Y-yes!" He looked at Gora, "I-I'll be back!" He spat, "I have more people!"

The twins giggled, "Yeah~ We'll do what Lord Hireashi asks, right Sol?"

"Right, Luna."

Yumoto gasped, "W-who…who are you?"

"Why~" Sol laughed, "that's not an issue to you…we'll meet again. Bye bye~"

"W-wait!"

Yumoto gasped as the twins disappeared and Aurite ran to him, "Your majesty, we must get out of here!"

Yumoto frowned and Argent came over, "We're going after Hireashi, you stay here, Little One."

Gora shook his head, "Come now Yumoto, Araki." He smiled, "We must go home…" he walked to his brother. "You look so tired…"

"I…I feel sick."

"I know." Gora nodded, "Come."

"Hey Atsushi," En spoke, "Yumoto has a fever…Gorar said that the Caerula Adamas almost had Hireashi but…"

"But?"

"Two Gods appeared and attacked…"

Ryuu growled, "how dare they attack the heir…we were so damn close! Hireashi really hurt him!"

Io nodded and placed a hand on Ryuu's shoulder, "It's alright, I promise."

Ryuu sighed, "Let's go see him…"

-

Giggles filled the room as Dadacha and Zundar walked in, "Good job, my twins." Dadacha smiled, "Aki-chan, Haru-chan…we have to get rid of him for our master!"

"of course~" Haru smirked, "I want to get him and make Argent watch. His Little One won't live much longer."

Aki nodded, "Yes…this will be great."

Zundar smirked, "Thank you both…we will return to Seiji and Lord Hireashi then."

As he said that, the twins laughed more as Hireashi yelled, "DAMN THAT HEIR! DAMN HIM! HE SHOULD HAVE DIED!"


	18. Chapter 18: The Sun and the Moon

Chapter 18: The Sun and the Moon

"N-now Aurite!" Hireashi spoke, "I don't think you know what you're doing!"

"We do, Hireashi." Aurite spat, "We are to seal you away!"

"Listen! Kiryoku is already here!"

"Oh good," Perlite smirked, "We'll put you in there with her!"

Hireashi gasped and Perlite looked at Aurite, "Are we ready to seal him up?"

"Yes."

Hireashi growled, "Li-listen! The twins aren't as forgiving as I am!"

"We know." Argent spoke, "But we have to seal you away. Goodbye Hireashi!"

Argent held his hand out, "Seal thy demon away!"

Aurite then held his out, "Thy demon of destruction!"

Then Perlite's as well, "Seal thy demon in thy mirror!"

Hireashi screamed as an orb shot off of their finger tips and a mirror appeared behind him. "NO! You three will regret this! The twins will murder your heir in cold blood!" He screamed as he was pushed back inside of it. He began to hit on the mirror, "I'll be back!"

"Sure, go to Kiryoku now." Perlite spat and the mirror disappeared.

"We must go tell everyone we have him." Aurite spoke and Argent nodded, "Yes."

-

Yumoto sighed as he sat in class, he looked up as Araki sat down beside him. "Feeling better?"

Yumoto nodded, "Yeah…"

Araki smiled softly, "I'm glad."

The heir sighed again and Araki grabbed his hand, "I promise…" he whispered, "I promise that everything is almost over…"

Yumoto blushed and saw Wombat peek out from his bag, "Yumoto-san, are you sure you're alright?"

Yumoto nodded, "Of course. Ibu-chan-senpai said that he's gone now…we have to worry about the other two now."

"Yes, and Seiji-san."

"Are we even sure the God of Law will stay? Hireashi is his leader anyway."

Araki sighed, "I hope Seiji leaves…he'll run to Yukiteru-sama and tell him how he played double agent…"

Yumoto shook his head and the bell rang for class to begin.

-

"Haru-chan, Aki-chan!" Dadacha called, "It's time to get the heir!"

"Of course, Dadacha." Aki smiled and Haru sneered, "Whatever, I just want him gone."

"Then get him!" Zundar spat, "You two are our backup plan!"

Haru growled, "Now Zundar, we will get him when we feel like it!"

"Can't you two just bring the heir to us?"

"Alright." Aki smiled, "We can do that, right Haru?"

"Sure. We can get him at school."

"Let's do it."

-

Yumoto sighed as he walked with his guardians and Ryuu laughed, "Can you believe it? He was shoved into a mirror by them!"

"Really?"

"Damn, I wish I could have seen that demon scream for forgiveness!"

En nodded, "I wish we could have fought him."

"I heard that he yelled for Kiryoku…guess we have to watch mirrors." Atsushi sighed and Yumoto frowned as Io nodded, "I can try to take his place more too."

Yumoto shook his head. "N-no…"

Ryuu frowned, "Come on kid…let's get you home."

Yumoto nodded and they froze as they heard laughing from two students, "Can you believe it? We're already being worshiped as idols."

"I know, it's nice. We can easily take over the school, Aki."

Yumoto looked behind him and saw the two boys, who stopped walking as they noticed the group.

"Ah…"

"Um…hi?" Yumoto spoke and the boys smiled softly as they waved politely, "Hello," the first boy spoke, his light blue hair framing his face and his pink eyes traced up and down Yumoto, "my name is Beppu Akihiko and this," he pointed at his brother, who had the same hair color as him but red eyes. "Is Haruhiko."

Yumoto nodded and Ryuu looked at him, "Hi…this is Hakone Yumoto and I'm Zaou Ryuu."

"Ah," Haru spoke and looked at Yumoto, "How nice to meet you."

Yumoto blushed and Aki smiled, "Well, we're a new idol duo here."

"Huh?" En replied and Atsushi frowned as the boys smirked, "We're the VEPPer."

"VEPP?" Yumoto whispered and his eyes narrowed as Ryuu pushed him forward, "Come on…" his guardian whispered to him, "Let's get you home."

Yumoto sighed and he walked away with him.

"We're sorry for those two," Io spoke, "Yumoto-san has been feeling ill today." He lied, "We were taking him home."

"oh?" Aki spoke, "Does he get sick often?"

"No." Io replied, "Not really."

"Ah."

"Well we all have to go with them." En added and Atsushi nodded, "Yes, we'll talk to you guys later, bye!"

"Hmph." Haru hissed as they left, "They think they can hide him?" 

"I know." Aki smiled, "We'll get him Haru…I promise."

Ryuu sighed, he looked at Yumoto, who was sitting in the bath. He smiled softly as he let fire form in his hands. "Hey, want your water warmer?"

"No." Yumoto shook his head, "It's fine." He smiled and Ryuu grinned, "Look at this!" He began to form the pink fire again and Yumoto gasped, "That's so cool!"

Gora peeked in, "Vesta, don't play with fire."

Ryuu laughed, "Hey, I'm the God of Fire, I'm carefu-!" He gasped as blue water hit his flame.

"And I'm the God of Water, you're gonna catch the bathhouse on fire."

"Ceruleannnn!" Ryuu groaned and Yumoto laughed as Atsushi came over, "Now now, you two."

"What?" Ryuu defended, "I'm having fun, Kinugawa-senpai." 

Io sighed and looked at Yumoto, "How are you feeling?"

"Better, I know I went to school today.."

"Yeah, your fever was down this morning." Gora quipped and Yumoto nodded. "Yeah."

Ryuu sighed as he stood, "What about those twins?"

"Ah…" Wombat sighed, "They were around in the past too…" he looked at Yumoto, "They were at your birth party, the one where the demon lord attacked."

Yumoto nodded and En frowned, "Are they strong?"

"They can be." Wombat replied, "They can be deadly…together, they can get rid of Yumoto-san in an instant."

Yumoto frowned and Wombat sighed, "We're lucky the Caerula Adamas are here."

"Huh?"

"They're a bit stronger than you four."

"Oh…"

Yumoto frowned, "Well, it's okay." He smiled then, "I'm glad you all are here. I feel like nothing bad will happen with you all around."

Atsushi smiled as he sat in the bath, "I'm glad."

-

"Damn that Vesta…" Aki spat and glared at his brother, "We need to get them all…"

"Aki, I have a plan."

"Oh?"

Haru held his hand out and formed an orb. Aki grinned as he saw the monster form, "This monster can trap them all in their own hells."

Aki giggled, "Perfect~"

Haru laughed, "As you can see, his majesty will suffer greatly. God save the heir, right?"

"Of course." His brother smiled and grabbed his arm, "I'm so excited to witness this."

Haru giggled, "Shall we go?"

"Yes. Come, Dadacha!"

-

Yumoto smiled as he stood outside with his friends as they began to walk to the park, "I'm glad we can go have fun! Saturday took forever!"

En smiled as he rubbed the heir's blonde hair, "Was Araki-kun busy?"

"Nah, he wanted to spend today with his brother."

En nodded and Yumoto giggled, "I like the park!"

"Do you?" Ryuu asked and Yumoto nodded. He gasped as he heard yelling, he looked up and Ryuu gasped as a monster appeared, "Shit…!"

Yumoto gasped as the monster shot an orb out and Ryuu tackled him to the ground.

"Transform everyone!"

"LOVE MAKING!"

The monster smirked, "I am the Nightmare Monster, I am going to trap you all!"

Vesta growled, "Like hell you will!"

The God of Fire formed a bright ball of flames and glared at the monster, "You won't get him!" He shot the fire out at it and froze as the monster trapped his fire in an orb.

"W-what…?" He gasped and the monster smirked as it threw it back at Cerulean. Cerulean gasped and cried out as it hit him in his back.

Epinard gasped, "En-chan!"

Scarlet froze as an orb formed around his guardian, who turned to the monster, "Cerulean Aqua!"

The monster laughed as again, it caught the attack in another orb. Cerulean gasped as he was fully trapped and the monster smirked at Vesta, "And you thought you could win…"

Vesta gasped and yelled, "Get the heir out of here!"

"Huh?"

"GO!" Vesta screamed as the orb shot him, he screamed even louder as he was trapped, "NO! NO!"

Sulfur gasped out, "Ryuu!"

Scarlet looked at his two guardians, "They're okay! T-They're unconscious, look!"

Epinard nodded, "Yes but that doesn't make up for the fact that they're trapped!"

Wombat shook his head, "You all can't just let them stay captured! That monster is making them live out their scariest nightmares!"

"H-huh?" Sulfur questioned and Wombat looked at Scarlet, "They could die!"

"What?!"

"You must break them free!"

Sulfur nodded, "Sulfur Gaia!" He yelled and Epinard called out next to him, "Epinard Hurricane!"

"Scarlet Lumiere!"

The monster laughed as it trapped all of their attacks and Wombat gasped, "Everyone be careful!"

Sulfur gasped as an orb shot out and Epinard cried out as he was hit.

He watched as the three trapped Battle Lovers floated upwards and he grabbed Scarlet's wrist. "Come on, your majesty!"

Scarlet nodded and as they ran, the monster called out, "Where are you two going~?"

Sulfur gasped as it appeared in front of them, "We weren't done yet!" It hissed, "I am going to put you all in my collection!"

As it shouted that, Sulfur shoved Scarlet away and he screamed as he was hit by another orb.

"S-Sulfur!" Scarlet cried and Wombat ran to him, "Run, Yumoto-san! I'll fend it off! You must get help!"

As the heir attempted to run, a bright light shot at him. He screamed loudly as he was hit and the monster smirked as it shot out an orb at him as well. "Thank you Lord Zundar, for your help!"

The heir screamed as he hit on the orb, "L-let me out of here! Why are you keeping me awake?!"

"Because!" Zundar laughed, "Your nightmare will be your own hell instead. All of your guardians are witnessing their worst dreams, while you'll live out yours."

Scarlet froze as the orb began to fill with a dark mass. "W-what..?" He screamed as the darkness began to trap him completely.

"Yumoto!" Voices cried and Yumoto's eyes opened as he tried to look around, the darkness kept surrounding him as he kept trying to form light. He whimpered as it took him fully in…

 _"En-chan!"_

 _"En-chan-senpai!"_

 _"Ah, Yufuin-senpai."_

 _"Yufuin-senpai!"_

 _En opened his eyes as he saw everyone standing around him, and he studied their faces. Yumoto giggled, "He's finally awake!"_

 _"Yes," Atsushi replied, "I can't blame him for falling asleep out here, it's been super sunny and warm out."_

 _Io nodded, "Yes, and it's been hard for Yumoto to focus on lessons."_

 _Ryuu laughed, "So? Lessons are boring."_

 _En looked at the robe on Yumoto's body, "A new one?"_

 _"Huh?"_

 _En studied it more, "It's like your sick robe…it's pure white." He looked at the heir's face and frowned at it, "Your face….are you sick?"_

 _"Sick?" Yumoto repeated and frowned as he felt his face. "Mama was crying earlier today…"_

 _"Huh?" En replied in pure confusion and Yumoto frowned, "Mama said my illness was too much."_

 _The God of Water gasped as the sunny area turned grey. Yumoto looked at him as En whispered, "Y-you're dead…"_

 _"Gods aren't supposed to die, but yet I did…" Yumoto replied and En froze as the boy suddenly fell to the ground._

 _"Y-Yumoto!" He grabbed the heir and looked up as the area changed again, he had the boy in his arms. Atsushi sat beside him, "He…" the God couldn't finish and En watched as his partner cried._

 _He didn't know how to react…what was happening? Even Atsushi was acting strange…but….En knew that this was real…right?_

 _It had to be real._

 _-_

The VEPPer smirked as they saw their monster with the Battle Lovers, "Look Haru, we have them all!"

"It's perfect~" Sol laughed, "The heir is ours!"

 _-_

 _"Ryuu!" Io's voice called, "Ryuu!"_

 _Ryuu gasped as he saw his partner running at him, "A-A demon!" The God of Earth cried, "It already took Cerulean and Epinard!"_

 _"What about Yumoto!?"_

 _"R-Ryuu, he's in hiding right now. We have to go!"_

 _Ryuu nodded and grabbed Io's hand, "Let's go!"_

 _The duo ran at the demon, who smirked, "I am Snow Glowia~!"_

 _Ryuu frowned, didn't they already deal with that monster?_

 _"Ah, heir~" It spoke to Io, and Ryuu gasped as he saw Io disguised as Yumoto, "Thank you for coming to your death!"_

 _Io gasped as he was trapped and the globe he was in began to fill with water._

 _"NO!" Io screamed and Ryuu gasped, "Let him go!" He screamed as he shot fire out at the globe, "IO! IO!"_

 _"R-Ryuu!" Io screamed, "Ryuu, I love you!"_

 _Ryuu growled as the water filled more, and he froze as Cerulean appeared on his right, the God began to try to control the water, but couldn't…._

 _He watched as Io looked helpless…he screamed as the God began to hit the globe._

 _He watched as his heir ran out, "SULFUR!" He screeched, "Let him go!"_

 _Ryuu gasped as Io disappeared and his heir was grabbed by Zundar and Dadacha. "W-where did Sulfur go!?"_

 _"Don't worry." Zundar smirked, "He's with us now."_

 _"Give him back!" he screamed, "GIVE HIM BACK!"_

 _He froze as Yumoto was taken and ran at them, "NO!"_

 _This wasn't right! None of this was right!_

 _-_

 _Atsushi hummed as he held the baby heir in his arms, "Look at him En-chan…" He smiled, "What a darling this child is."_

 _En smiled at the child. "He's so small…"_

 _"Yes…his showing is tonight." Atsushi smiled, "May the Gods bless his soul."_

 _"Yes."_

 _Later that night, they were with the child as the demon lord cursed him…_

 _Sol laughed as he held the heir, "Stupid child!"_

 _"Let go of him!" Atsushi screamed and gasped as darkness filled the ballroom._

 _As it dissipated, the God gasped as he saw the room was now empty…he gasped as he looked around…this was wrong! This wasn't right!_  
 _-_

 _"Io! Io!" Ryuu's voice called, "Io!"_

 _Io looked up as he saw Ryuu run in, "The heir is gone!"_

 _"H-huh?"_

 _"Hireashi has him!"_

 _"What?!"_

 _The duo ran out and Io froze as he saw the heir on the ground._

 _Hireashi smirked, "You thought you four would win?" He laughed, "He's already dead! I WIN!"_

 _Io gasped and Ryuu growled as he ran at Hireashi, "DAMN YOU!"_

 _"Stupid boy!" Hireashi laughed, "I am powerful! The heir's power is flowing through me!"_

 _Ryuu screamed as Hireashi hit him and Io gasped as Ryuu hit the ground._

_Hireashi laughed, "Too bad you all are dead!"_

 _"H-huh?" Io ran to Ryuu and gasped, "R-Ryuu!" He froze as he watched his partner not even blink. "Y-You!"_

 _Hireashi smirked, "It's real, Sulfur, you're in reality!"_

 _"NO!" Io screamed, "This isn't real! It can't be!"_

 _"Really?" Hireashi laughed, "Are you sure?"_

 _Io froze, was he…?_

-

Yumoto screamed as he was shoved against the orb's wall and laughter came from the shadows. _"Stupid heir…just close your eyes and it'll be all over~!"_

"N-no! NO!" Yumoto screeched and felt the darkness swallow him once more…

"Good job, Sol." Melty Luna smirked, "We have them all!"

"Yes…" Salty Sol replied, "We have to get the Caerula Adamas next…"

"Really?" A voice spat and the twins laughed, "Speak of the devil, Luna."

"Yes, Sol…"

"Caerula Adamas…" Zundar smirked, "Welcome to your doom."

Aurite bit his lip as he saw the trapped Battle Lovers, "This isn't good…" He muttered and Argent nodded. Perlite growled, "We must break them out!"

Argent looked at the demon in front of him and bit his lip as he looked at the monster…this wasn't good…


	19. Chapter 19: Eternal Dreams

Chapter 19: Eternal Dreams

Sol laughed as he heard the heir scream loudly and he looked at the Caerula Adamas, "You are too late."

"What do you mean?!" Argent spat and Luna smirked, "We'll give you back the others…but the heir…"

Perlite froze, "Y-You two…you're making the Battle Lovers see the wrong timelines!"

"You're right." Luna smiled, "But the heir is awake."

Argent growled and pulled his rapier out, "Damn you two!" He ran at the twins, Sol laughed as he dodged, "Ah, Argent, you're so stupid!"

Argent gasped as he was shoved away and Sol smirked, "We'll give you back the Battle Lovers, the heir is ours."

Aurite growled, "Fine."

"What?!" Perlite gasped and Argent frowned, "Y-you'd sell out the heir for that?!"

Aurite nodded and bit his lip as the monster let down four of the five orbs. He gasped as the Battle Lovers were freed and Epinard groaned as his eyes opened. He gasped, "K-Kin-chan!"

Vesta moaned softly as he woke up, "Yumoto!" He screamed and the God of Fire stood shakily as he pointed his Love Stick at the twins, "Drop my heir!"

The twins gasped as Vesta shot a large attack of fire at them, they didn't realize what they were messing with…

Yumoto screamed as he was shot back by a large monster, he could hardly stand up again. He whimpered as he looked at himself and felt his body flare up in pain.

He gasped as he felt a finger trace his neck and he looked up. He screamed once more as he felt the mark heat up. He moaned in pain and gritted his teeth. "T-This isn't real!" He spat, and the monster laughed, "It is!"

"NO!" Yumoto screamed, "None of this is real!" He looked at the monster, "You are fake!" He spat and grabbed a medal off of his godly robes. "This is a dream!" He looked up at the monster and threw the medal.

The monster laughed as it hit above its head, "You missed."

"I know," The heir smirked, and the monster gasped as a mirror began forming and as it did, it was shattering.

The monster screamed and Yumoto gasped as the orb around him began to crack. He did it!

-

Argent gasped as he heard the orb shattering and looked up as he saw the heir plummeting to the ground. "AH!" He screamed and ran towards the unconscious boy.

"Stop him!" Sol screamed and Argent shot chains out as the twins began to shoot attacks at him. "Yumoto-san!" Argent yelled as he jumped up to catch him.

The God of Protection caught the heir in his arms and quickly used his chains to lower himself to the ground gently.

Argent smiled as he cradled the boy and Sol screamed, "DAMN YOU!"

Aurite smirked as he jumped in front of the duo, "And you though that monster would beat us."

Luna growled, "We almost did…" He laughed, "Look at him, he's literally beaten to a pulp!"

"That may be so…" Perlite spat, "But we beat your monster today…"

Epinard walked over with the other Battle Lovers, "You won't win!" Cerulean yelled, "We won't let you nor the other demons win!"

Luna smirked, "Alright," he turned to Sol, "let's go, shall we?"

"Of course."

Argent growled as the twins teleported away and Scarlet's eyes slowly opened, his Battle Lover uniform was back on his body. "Y-Yumoto-san." Argent whispered and Scarlet blinked slowly, "Argent?"

"How are you?"

"My body hurts…" He smiled slowly as he giggled, "I fought a monster all by myself!"

"Good," Argent replied, "you did great."

Scarlet nodded and grabbed his brooch, "Love Out." He giggled as his transformation undid itself.

He sighed as he tried to stand. "Dammit…" He muttered and Argent frowned, "What's wrong?"

"Damn ankle…" The heir spat, "That monster at one point looked like Hireashi and it grabbed my ankle."

Argent felt it, "Luckily," he smiled, "it's not broken."

Yumoto smiled, "Yeah, just twisted."

"Yeah," Argent replied and looked at Aurite, "Let's go home…those twins will be back."

Perlite nodded, "I hate that we have to keep fighting, Hireashi was supposed to be the end!"

Aurite nodded, "They knew that too, they knew that if they got the twins, Dadacha and Zundar would have one more chance."

Epinard frowned as they walked away, he spoke as they arrived at the Kurotama, "So, they're the reason why they came back…" he sighed, "Let's hope that we can defeat them fast."

Yumoto sighed as Araki came into his room, "Hey, love." He spoke and Yumoto frowned, "You weren't here the other day."

"I know," The brown haired boy frowned, "I know."

Yumoto sighed as Araki kissed his cheek, "Gora-san said you had gotten another fever."

Yumoto nodded, "Yeah…we fought a monster when you were gone."

"Did you?"

"Yeah…" The blonde boy shook his head, "It's okay though." He forced a smile, "I'm glad you're here though."

Araki nodded and thought, "This is awkward tonight…have I upset him?"

"Have…" Araki began, "have I upset you?"

"Huh?"

"Have I upset you?" The brunette repeated and Yumoto frowned, "O-oh…" he looked at Araki, "No."

Araki sighed, "Are you sure? You seem upset at me."

Yumoto looked at him, "ah…!" He blushed, "Sorry, I still feel slightly sick."

Araki smiled, his violet eyes closing as he started to laugh. "S-sorry." He blushed, "it's just funny that I thought that."

Yumoto looked at him as he hugged him, "Sorry," he yawned, "I'm tired…"

"Sleep then, I'll hold you…"

Yumoto laughed, "that's so cheesy…"

"I know," Araki grinned, "I'm cheesy towards you."

-

"Aki!" Haru cried, "I have a plan!"

"Oh?" Aki asked, "What is it this time?"

"Easy." Haru spoke, "We lure the heir and Battle Lovers here."

"And the Caerula Adamas?"

"Lure them out of here."

"Where?"

"Easy, make them think a crazy demon is out."

"Or…" Aki smirked, "Let them chase us…"

"What?"

"I don't mean us, us." The eldest replied, "I'm talking about we create shadows of us and they think they're chasing us."

"And Tungsten?"

"Let him come."


	20. Chapter 20: Into the Unknown

_A/N: Princess Scarlet thank you for your reviews! I love seeing them! I hope you enjoy this update and the next doesn't take so long!_

Chapter 20: Into the Unknown

Yumoto looked over at Ibushi, "Where are you guys going?"

Ibushi smiled softly, "Yumoto-san, we're going away for a few days."

"Why?"

The older boy placed a hand onto Yumoto's blonde locks and replied, "We…we found the VEPPer."

"Oh…"

Ibushi sighed, "We are leaving to fight them. We are luring them away from you."

Yumoto shook his head, "no!"

"Yes." The Student Council Vice President sighed, "As the God of Protection, and one of your guardians, I must keep you safe."

Yumoto sighed dramatically, "Yes sir…"

Ibushi smiled, "You make me smile."

"So?"

The older boy shook his head, "Enough. I'm doing what I must do."

Yumoto nodded and sighed, "Don't be gone too long…"

"We won't."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

-

"Aki!" Haru called, "Let's get this party started!"

"Please," Aki began, "never say that again."

"Hmph," the other replied, "Dadacha, are our stupid shadow versions ready yet?"

"Yes! The Caerula Adamas are actually leaving Binan tomorrow-dacha!" the demon called and Haru turned to Aki, "Finally!"

Aki looked out, "Yes, we will get rid of the Battle Lovers quickly."

"Are you and Zundar joining us, Dadacha?"

"Of course!"

"Wonderful."

"Then let's get it started."

"Time to lure them out~"

-

Ryuu yawned as he walked with the others to school and Yumoto stretched out his arms, "Man, being an heir, Battle Lover, and student really makes me tired!"

"Oh yes, like you do that much!" Wombat complained, "Try baby sitting all five of you!"

Ryuu laughed, "We don't need your baby sitting, you overgrown rodent!"

"H-hey!"

"Are you even a God then, Wombat? All of the others we fight are demons."

"Hmmm…" Wombat hummed, "Not sure."

Yumoto sighed and Wombat gasped, "Oh yes! I have a gift for you five!"

"Really?!" Yumoto gasped, "What is it!?"

Wombat held up one of his paws, "Loveracelt!"

Each Battle Lover gasped as an orb of each respected color hit their bracelets and transformed into newer ones.

"Wow!"

"These are the true loveracelts! They'll make you stronger!"

"Thanks." En replied as he yawned and Wombat frowned, "They'll help you fight the VEPPer!"

"Okay?"

Wombat groaned and Yumoto smiled, "So, this will make it easier, right?"

"H-hopefully." His guardian replied and Yumoto nodded, "Awesome! Let's get them now!"

"No!" Ryuu groaned, "Can't we just have a normal day for once?!"

"Yes," Wombat nodded, "you five need a normal day. No one fights them today. Unless they attack first."

Yumoto looked down, "Let's hope that nothing goes wrong."

-

Araki yawned as he stood at the end of class. He looked over at Yumoto, "Are you ready to go to the clubroom?"

"Yeah." Yumoto smiled, "I can't wait to get home to take a bath."

Araki nodded and looked down at Yumoto's wrist as they walked, "Ah, did you get a new bracelet?"

"Yeah!" The blonde boy replied, "Wom-san gave them to us."

"How nice."

"He said that we needed them in case something happens."

"Oh…"

"Don't look so glum." Yumoto smiled, "You look better when you smile."

"Thanks lovey."

"Anytime."

The duo walked into the clubroom and Yumoto smiled, "Hey guys!"

"Hey, Yumoto." Atsushi smiled, "Did you learn anything today?"

"Nah," The boy replied, "I wasn't really listening today."

"Something on your mind?"

"You could say that."

"What's wrong?" Io asked and Yumoto sighed, "I feel like something is going to happen…"

The others turned to one another and Ryuu asked, "Have we heard from the Caerula Adamas?"

"No." Atsushi frowned, "I'll try to call Kin-chan later."

"Good idea."

Yumoto looked down, "I hope they're alright…"

"Me too." En nodded and Araki looked up as Yumoto froze.

"Did you hear that?"

"What do you mean, Yumoto?"

"I hear…singing."

"Singing?"

"Yes!" Yumoto replied, "Singing!"

Araki frowned and En slowly opened the window. He gasped as music filled the room.

"Thank you! We, the VEPPer are glad you all have came to our outdoor concert!"

Yumoto peeked out and gasped, "Them…! It's the VEPP!"

Atsushi nodded, "Yes! We have to go now."

Wombat frowned, "Wait…" He smelled the air, "They're brainwashing students!"

Suddenly, a small item flew into the room and Wombat gasped, "Watch out!"

"What is it!?"

"This is what they've been using…! Transform now!"

"How do you know?!"

"It's full of loveless energy!"

"Fine…"

"Love Making!"

Scarlet frowned as he stared at the object, it was the shape of a crescent moon, he slowly reached for it, "Something is calling for me…this thing is…"

"WAIT!" Wombat cried as the youngest Battle Lover slowly touched the moon.

They gasped as the room transformed into a different room entirely. Tungsten grabbed the heir's wrist as it did.

Wombat ran to Scarlet and Epinard gasped, "This…there's mirrors everywhere…"

"What the hell…?"

"Even the floors…!"

"Look up!" Vesta called, "This is insane!"

"Ah, look, there they are!" A voice laughed and another replied, "Finally…"

"Show yourself!" Vesta screamed and they gasped as the VEPPer walked in…from somewhere. Their reflections appearing everywhere.

"Dammit…"

"Do you like our little room?" Salty Sol smirked and Scarlet pulled his love stick out. "Hit every mirror!"

"Why!? If we do that, our attacks may ricochet off!" Epinard yelled and Sulfur gasped, "Wait! Let me use mine! I can use my powers!"

"Good idea! You're the God of Earth!" Wombat cried and Sulfur slowly placed a hand onto the ground and closed his eyes.

The VEPPer growled and Scarlet gasped, "Watch out!"

Sulfur looked up as he saw an orb rushing towards him.

"IO!" Vesta screamed and tackled his partner away from it. He gasped as he saw Scarlet get grabbed, "Shit!"

Cerulean looked up as he saw the boy being held by his hair by Melty Luna. "Wombat," He hissed, "what do we do now!?"

Scarlet growled, "Let go of me! You keep acting as if I'm a weak person!" He pointed his love stick at Sol's face, "You unhand me now or….or I'll blast you with my attack!"

"Real-!"

"Scarlet Love Lumiere!" Scarlet screeched and Sol gasped as a beam shot out at him. He quickly dodged it and gasped as he watched it hit and crack a mirror.

"H-Holy shit." He whispered and Luna growled as he pulled Scarlet's hair back.

Scarlet gasped as his head was pulled and Sol walked over to Scarlet.

Tungsten pointed his sword at them, "Drop him."

"Oh, we're so afraid, aren't we, Luna?"

"Oh, yes." Luna smirked and Tungsten gasped as the twin made his weapon appear, "Take one step and we kill him!"

"What do you even have against me!?" Scarlet spat, "I didn't do anything to you!"

"You've done a lot," Sol hissed, "take him away, Aki!"

"Of course."

Vesta growled and quickly aimed his Love Stick at Luna, "Vesta Love Ignit!"

Luna gasped and quickly disappeared with Scarlet. Sol smirked, "See you~"

"NO!" Vesta screamed, "Get back here!"

The others gasped as the other twin left and the room changed once more, "W-what is this…?" Sulfur questioned and Tungsten growled, "They're stalling…what are they planning?"

-

Scarlet growled as his hands were chained above his head, "What do you both want!? This is so stupid!"

"Listen, why don't you shut up!?" Sol screamed, "All you've done is complain!"

"Well," Scarlet spat, "I'd be a lot happier if I was home in my bed right now!"

"There's no dealing with this guy." Luna shrugged, "Come on Haru, let's watch as the others try to escape. While," He gestured towards the youngest Battle Lover, "their heir watches."


	21. Chapter 21: All of My Life

Chapter 21: All of my Life

Scarlet looked up at the chains holding his hands, _"Dammit…how do I get out of these!? This is ridiculous!"_

Sol turned to him, "Stop moving, okay? Those chains are really annoying!"

"Oh, yes," Scarlet spat, "let me stop moving my arms even though they're tired because you thought it was a great idea to chain me like this!"

Sol growled, "Shut up!"

Luna smiled, "Don't worry, Sol," he looked at Scarlet, "just leave him be. We need to show the others that we mean business."

"Of course…" Sol groaned and his brother grabbed his hand, "Come." Luna replied, "now, if the brat moves at all, he better know that we have Dadacha out."

"Whatever." Scarlet sighed and watched as the VEPPer teleported away. He waited in silence for a few minutes as he thought of what to do next.

He bit his lip as he slowly made his love stick appear, _"I have to break free! I need to get out of here..!"_ He looked around, _"They could be back at any time."_

-  
Sol smirked as he walked with his brother, "I love how they think they can win."

"I know." Luna replied and looked at the Battle Lovers as they appeared in front of them.

"You!" Vesta spat, "Give us back Yumoto!"

"Why?" Sol smirked, "We've won this time."

"Do you like how our rooms are?"

Wombat growled, "Why have you two teamed up with demons?!"

"Why not!" Luna laughed, "More power for all of us. We wanted to include the current God of Love but…we were told not to."

Epinard sighed, "Listen, just give us back the heir and we'll leave you both alone!"

"NO!"

"You five don't get it do you?" Sol spat, "We're doing this for reasons!"

"Haru, calm down."

"I am calm!"

"Anyways," Luna turned to the group, "We're going back now! Have fun!"

"Come back here!" Cerulean yelled as they grabbed one another's hand. "Cerulean Love Aqua!"

As he did so, they teleported away.

"What a pain…"

Scarlet gasped as he heard laughing, _"Already?! They were only gone for five minutes!"_

"Great job, Aki." Sol spoke, "We need to hurry and get rid of the brat!"

"I know," Luna replied as he walked in with his brother. Right as he did, Scarlet made his love stick disappear. He froze as he saw the Battle Lover, "Well…" He growled, "You tried to break free…"

Scarlet gasped, "I…I didn't!" He looked at the twins, "Listen…if you just let me go, I'll never tell anyone who you are!"

"Too bad."

"What did you even do to my friends?!"

"Nothing! Now shut up!" Sol screamed, "I'm sick of hearing you talk!"

"Haru, Haru." Luna grabbed his hand, "Enough, calm down."

"Fine." Sol spat, "Whatever."

-  
Epinard looked down, "Every time we walk, the area changes…"

"We'll never get to Yumoto now." Vesta groaned, "This is fucking bullshit."

"Language!" Epinard hissed, "You curse more when you're annoyed."

"Whatever." Vesta replied and looked down, "Araki, what should we do?"

"I'm not sure…" The silver haired boy replied, "Even after those two came back to taunt us…"

Wombat sighed, "We have to figure out what to do!"

"We need the Caerula Adamas…" Cerulean groaned, "Since Aurite is the God of Wisdom, he'd be able to see through this."

"If he were here," Vesta muttered, "he'd be yelling at us."

"How do you know?" Sulfur asked and Vesta sighed, "I just know. Even if Perlite were here…" He groaned as he muttered, "Dumb God thinks he's the God of Beauty."

"If he heard you say that, he'd probably punch you."

"Whatever!" Vesta sighed, "I just want to go home."

"Think about Yumoto," Epinard replied, "He probably wants to go home too."

Vesta shook his head, "I'm exhausted, all of this fighting…"

"I know." Cerulean replied, "We're all tired of it. Hireashi was supposed to be the last thing to fight."

"They did it on purpose." Sulfur sighed, "They knew we'd get rid of him, but we didn't know about their backup plan."

"Just watch," Cerulean groaned, "They'll have us heal the twins fast and then the other demons will run and we'll go and get them."

The other four nodded simultaneously, they weren't doubting that.

"Kinshiro!" Argent called, "Akoya spotted them!"

"Where are they?!" Aurite called back, "We must get rid of them!"

Perlite pointed downwards into a cave, "In there!"

"Are we sure it is even them?" Aurite questioned, "There is no way this should be so easy…"

Argent frowned, "It's the only lead we have, we must get rid of them before they harm the heir."

"But," Aurite sighed, "is it even worth it? What if we are being tricked?"

Perlite hummed, "I'm not sure…"

"Look in time." Aurite demanded but Perlite frowned, "You always tell me, destiny is destiny, president…"

"I know…" He frowned, "But this time, we have to make sure!"

The God of Time closed his eyes slowly and his face twisted up slightly. He gasped as his eyes shot open, "We've been lied too…we've been chasing two demons."

"So, we might as well get rid of them…" Aurite replied and Perlite nodded, "Yes."

Argent growled as he pulled his sword out, "Let's get them!"

"Prepare yourselves!" Aurite yelled, "We have no idea who we're messing with."

"Of course." Perlite winked, "We can stop them!"

Then, they ran into the cave. "Show yourself!" Aurite declared, "We're dying to meet you!"

As he spoke, the fake VEPPer appeared in front of them, "Cut the act!" Perlite growled, "We know that you're not them."

"Awww~" They smirked and Argent pointed his sword at them, "It's your turn." He growled, "We've done our part…Sephbor."

"IT'S YUUMA!"

"So," Aurite growled, "You came back."

"Only for Master Hireashi!" The demon spat as he appeared, his white hair in a low ponytail and his red eyes glaring at the Gods. "Listen, I just was to lead you away from the heir."

"Why?" Perlite growled and Yuuma smirked, "Easy, they have the heir now and will kill him."

"I knew it…" Aurite muttered, "Yuuma, you really don't like the twins."

"Of course not!"

"So," Perlite replied, "you'll leave?"

"Oh~" The demon smirked, "I will, but my own little creation will fight you."

"W-what?"

"Come out! Destroy them!" Yuuma cackled as he jumped up, "Bye bye~"

"Dammit…!" Perlite gasped as the monster appeared and Yuuma left. "Yuuma was a diversion…"

"Yes…" Aurite replied, "We must get rid of this monster now! The heir is in danger!"

Argent nodded as he shot his chains out at it, "If I can chain it up…!" He grunted, "We can get rid of it!"

"Don't worry!" Perlite called and jumped up, "I got it!" He shot a stream of pearls out of his sword at the monster, "Hey! Look at me!"

Argent smiled as the monster looked up at the pink haired God, he then snapped his fingers as chains shot up from the ground.

"Now Aurite!"

Aurite nodded and made his blade appear as the chains surrounded the monster.

Argent gasped as the monster fought against the chains. "Hurry! It's trying to break free!"

Aurite shot a quickly beam from his sword, "Now, Argent!"

Argent nodded as he shot a silver beam from his, "Akoya!"

"Of course!" Perlite smirked and shot a bright pink beam from his.

The monster screamed as it was attacked. Aurite growled, "Goodbye…maybe next time you shouldn't mess with us! The Caerula Adamas!"

Argent gasped as the monster disappeared and he looked up, "We need to get back to Binan now!"

Perlite nodded, "Yes…who knows what's happening now!"

"Dadacha…they found out…" Zundar spoke and Dadacha frowned. "W-well…the….the VEPPer have the heir. You…we can take him now and kill him!"

"Now, now." Zundar replied, "Not yet…let all of them come and watch their heir die…"

Both demons turned as they heard a scream come from Scarlet. "Perfect~" Dadacha giggled, "Everything is perfect."


	22. Chapter 22: Prince of Love

**A/N one last update for 2019 and the decade! Also, PrincessScarlet, I try to update more often jasgdk I like how you look like everyday to see if I have!  
** -

Chapter 22: Prince of Love

Scarlet growled as Sol threw him to the ground, "Where are your guardians now!?" He screamed, "Why don't you just die!?"

He looked up, "DADACHA! Make this stupid robe appear!"

Scarlet gasped as he saw a beam shoot out, he scrambled to stand. "No, no, no!" The blonde boy gasped once more as it nailed him in his chest. He felt where his heart would be at, as he did, his transformation disappeared.

Sol laughed, "Thanks, Dadacha…" He smirked as he held his large scissors out, "Let's have some fun~"

* * *

"Cerulean Love Aqua!"

"Epinard Love Hurricane!"

"Sulfur Love Gaia!"

"Vesta Love Ignit!"

The Battle Lovers growled as they shot beams out at the walls in front of them. As they did, the wall broke, Cerulean turned to the others, "Let's go!"

Wombat smiled, "You look so cool!"

"I just want to get home and sleep!"

"Oh."

Cerulean sighed and looked up, "Come on guys."

"Wait!" Epinard gasped, "Did you hear that?"

"I think so…"

Vesta nodded, "Sounds like Yumoto!"

Sulfur looked over at him, "Let's go. Tungsten, are you coming?"

Tungsten smiled, "Yes, sorry. I was thinking." He shook his head, "Let's finish this shit."

* * *

Yumoto gasped as Sol tore his sash off and the twin smirked, "Hey, Luna…how about we get rid of him?"

Yumoto's eyes widened, "W-wait! Wait!"

Luna laughed, "Alright, Sol…have at it."

Sol nodded and Yumoto gasped as Sol quickly wrapped it around his throat. The younger boy began to claw at Sol's face, "L-let go of me!"

He yelped as Sol tightened the sash as the twin laughed. "Look at him Aki!" Sol smiled, "He thinks he'll live from this!"

Luna sighed, "Just hurry up, Haru. We need to finish this!"

"Well finish this!" A voice screamed and a beam of pearls shot down. Sol cried out as chains surrounded him and dropped the sash.

Scarlet gasped for air, "A-Argent!"

Aurite growled as he jumped down. "Did you think we'd fall for that stupid trick?!"

Sol growled, "Well you clearly did."

"Well," Perlite smirked, "we found out about it."

Luna looked up, "Dadacha! Help us!"

"Of course!" Dadacha called and ran down. As he did, a beam of fire shot at him.

"Vesta!"

"You got it kid!"

Vesta jumped in front of him, "Who else wants to get burned?!"

"Are you all here?!"

"Yes!"

Sol looked over at Luna, "This isn't fun anymore…"

"Yeah…"

Tungsten growled, "Then give up."

"Give up..? Give up!?" Sol spat, "We're not giving up!"

"Are you sure?" Aurite spoke, "Give up!"

"NEVER! Dadacha, help us!"

"Of course!"

Zundar ran out with his brother and smirked, "Ah, hello Caerula Adamas…"

"Zundar." Aurite spat and Zundar frowned, "You wouldn't fight me, Aurite. I made you who you are!"

"I would."

"Really?"

"You didn't make me, I was lied to! You told me that I was going to be great, even though I had no clue about who I truly was!" Aurite yelled and Yumoto frowned, "What are you talking about?"

"Your majesty…" Aurite sighed, "I once worked with Zundar…I had no idea who he truly was."

"You've never mentioned this before…"

"I was ashamed of my past."

"Aurite…" Yumoto frowned, "I don't care about that! You're different than that!"

"I know…" Aurite spoke, "I know…"

"Enough with this!" Sol screamed and pulled his weapon out, "I want you all destroyed!" he pointed it at Yumoto, "I hate you…I was going to get rid of you!"

"Why?"

"W-what?"

"Why do you hate me?" Yumoto asked and Sol froze, "I.."

"I've never even met you before…" Yumoto replied, "they told me about how you and your brothers attacked me during the party but I was a baby."

Sol frowned as Yumoto held his hand out and smiled, "Let's restart. Hi, I'm Hakone Yumoto, heir of Love, it is so nice to meet you."

Sol looked at his hand in confusion and Yumoto giggled, "Shake my hand silly and introduce yourself!"

"What is he doing?" Vesta whispered and Tungsten smiled, "He's done this to me before, he can use his powers with his hands and fill you with love. Gora-san taught him."

Sol looked at the heir, "Why?"

"Just do it, silly! Then I'll have your brother do the same!"

"F-fine…" Sol blushed and slowly grabbed the heir's hand. He froze as he felt a jolt and Yumoto bit his lip, "Go on…"

"I-I'm Beppu Haruhiko….God of the Sun."

Yumoto smiled, "Good…" His eyes closed, "Do you feel love now?"

"H-huh?"

"Wake up, Haruhiko…" he whispered "You're being controlled…"

Sol gasped as his eyes widened. He began to scream as he was surrounded by a bright light. As soon as the light appeared, it stopped.

"Haru!" Luna screamed and Yumoto smiled, "He's okay. I promise…"

Sol blinked, "A-Aki…he's right! We've been brainwashed!"

"What?"

Sol shook his head, "We were with mama and papa before the heir's birth celebration…Hireashi appeared with Dadacha and they lured us away!"

Luna's pink eyes widened, "We…"

"Remember?!"

"I do…"

Yumoto smiled and gasped as a staff appeared in front of him, "Wombat…what…what is it?"

Wombat gasped, "That…that is the final staff of love that you were supposed to receive from me."

"But I'm not transformed."

"Grab it."

Yumoto nodded and his fingers slowly grasped the staff. Zundar and Dadacha screamed, "NO!"

Yumoto gasped as he began to transform and the twins gasped as a light began to fill the room.

"This light…" Sol began and Luna smiled, "it's nice…"

"It's warm…" Luna replied and Scarlet grinned, "It's okay to be afraid…I'm sorry that it had gone so badly."

"Thank you…thank you Prince Scarlet."

"True Love Fountain!"

Sol and Luna gasped and Dadacha ran to Zundar, "An-chan! What do we do!?"

"We need to run!" Zundar replied, "Come on, Dadacha!"

"B-but the twins!"

"Leave the twins!" Zundar spat and grabbed his brother. The duo ran off and Scarlet slowly stood steadily on his feet.

Tungsten smiled and Scarlet giggled, "Told you guys I could do it. _And_ without violence!"

* * *

Dadacha began to pace, "What now, an-chan?!"

"We do one last thing."

"Why can't we just run!?"

"Run!?"

"Why not!? He'll seal us away again!"

"Dadacha, if he seals us away, we'll be with Lord Hireashi again!"

"B-but…"

"Don't worry. We'll send one last attack out…"

"But my twins…" Dadacha whined and Zundar shook his head, "It's okay. We'll do one final attack as revenge, okay?"

"O-okay…that stupid Prince Scarlet! He-he'll pay! He will pay!"


	23. Chapter 23: Demon Days

**A/N: I THOUGHT this would be the end but nahh this is more like the 3rd to last chapter I feel like. A lot went on during January (such as being in a car accident, I'm fine but our car was totaled so we had to get a new car) and now I'm just going through a small writing block. But, I hope to have more stories out soon!**

Chapter 23: Demon Days

Dadacha looked up at the mirror in front of him, "Lady Kiryoku, please…we need one final demon!"

 _"Why would I give you that?!"_

"We need it!"

 _"Why, Zundar, you used to be so strong."_

"I…please!"

 _"No."_

"F-fine!" Zundar spat out, "I don't need your help anyway! C-come, Dadacha…"

"Yes an-chan."

"Oh man," Ryuu groaned as he held his math test in his hands. "why the hell are my math grades so bad?!"

The pink haired boy looked over at Yumoto's own math test, "How the hell?"

"What?"

"Your grade!"

"oh! This? Math is easy for me."

"HOW?!"

"I just look at it and I know."

"W-without formulas?"

Yumoto nodded, "Yeah."

"Are you sure the God of Math isn't related to you?"

"Yes!"

"Don't argue, you two." En spoke as he looked up from his manga, "Maybe, you should pay more attention in class, Ryuu."

Ryuu gasped, "What?! Yufuin-senpai, I thought you were on my side!"

Atsushi walked by "Only on the side of the heir."

Ryuu huffed and Io shook his head, "Play nice, Ryuu."

Ryuu groaned and Yumoto sighed, "Do you think…" he frowned, "that everything is finally okay?"

En frowned, "Why…" He looked at Yumoto, "of course it is. The twins are back and Hireashi is gone."

"But...Zundar and Dadacha."

"oh…" En sighed, "Will they even do anything? I mean, we have the Caerula Adamas, and now the VEPPer."

Atsushi nodded, "Yes, we're basically unstoppable now."

"They'll probably send out one more monster as one last attempt," Io spoke, looking up from his laptop, "we need to seal them away."

"How?"

"In the past, they were in a mirror." En replied, "The Caerula Adamas shoved them there."

"And Hireashi is now sealed away." Ryuu smirked, "We just can't seal them the same way."

Yumoto hummed, "Maybe…I'll talk to the others and they can tell me what to do…"

"Alright."

Yumoto sat in the Student Council office and looked up from his cup of green tea. "So," He frowned, "what should I do about the other two…?"

Akoya frowned, "What you should do?" He looked away from his hand mirror, "You don't have to worry about that!" He looked at Kinshiro, "We'll take care of them, won't we, Aurite."

Kinshiro looked at him, "Of course."

"NO!" Yumoto groaned, "This is my fight!"

Ibushi frowned, "It's not your fight…we want to help."

"I just…"

"I know."

Dadacha laughed as he sat with his brother, "I have the perfect plan~!"

"What is it, Dadacha?"

"We send out our final monster to distract the guardians and we grab the stupid heir!"

"Hmm…" Zundar hummed and his brother looked at him, "Please? An-chan, we can get him and then save Lord Hireashi!"

"Fine."

"Yay!"

Araki sighed as he walked next to his brother, Satoru, who was busy playing a handheld game. "Careful, Satoru, I don't need you going into the street and getting hit."

Satoru stuck his tongue out, "We don't have these in the Godly world! They're cool!"

"I know, wait. Where did you even get that?!"

"I bought it!"

"W-what?"

"I had money and spent it on this. It wasn't that much."

"How much?"

Satoru smirked, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Araki groaned and Satoru looked up, "Did you hear that, Araki?"

"Hm?" Araki looked at his brother, "What do you mean?"

"I thought I heard someth-"

"Dadacha, we don't want to even work with you!" A voice screamed and Araki gasped, "That sounded like Haru." He looked at his brother, "Come on, let's transform and see what's wrong!"

"Fine…"

"Hey, our things went off." En spoke and Yumoto frowned, "I thought we were done…"

"Me too." Ryuu groaned as he looked up from his math homework. "Dammit," He grumbled, "I didn't even get that far."

Io shook his head as he stood, Atsushi followed suit. "Let's go."

"Alright."

Yumoto nodded and Wombat sighed, "If only you five cared more."

"Eh, we care enough." En yawned, "I just want to hurry and sleep."

"That's my En-chan." Atsushi smiled, "But we have to do this."

"Yeah, yeah."

Dadacha gasped as the VEPPer attacked their monster, "Aki-chan! Haru-chan!"

"Shut up!" Sol screamed, "We've already denounced you!"

"B-but!"

"NO BUTS!" Luna spat, "We're done working for you! You don't know anything about us!"

"I made you what you are!"

"Sorry, but you didn't."

Dadacha gasped and he looked up as he heard, "Tungsten Metal Slash!"

Dadacha screamed as he dodged the silver beam, "Why you! That would have really hurt me! You jerk!"

Tungsten laughed, "Whatever, Dadacha."

"You spoiled brat!"

Cobalt smirked as he stood beside his brother, "You know, we don't take kindly to demons."

"Shut up, God of Chance!" Dadacha screamed and the two brothers charged at the demon.

Zundar smirked as the Battle Lovers ran up, "Zundar!" They cried and Zundar laughed, "You all are dying here today!"

Epinard growled, "We won't give up." He pointed his love stick out at the demon, "You aren't winning."

Zundar looked at them, "I beg to differ, Epinard."

Scarlet groaned, "Gods! You are so annoying!"

The demon gasped, "H-how rude!"

"OH! I'm the rude one?!" Scarlet screamed, "You're the one who won't leave me alone!"

Vesta smirked, "You're not wrong about him."

Zundar shook his head, "W-well…I-I…I do it for Lord Hireashi!"

"Yawn." Cerulean groaned, "No one cares."

Zundar glared at them, "Why are you so rude!?"

"We're annoyed of you." Sulfur repeated, "You've done more than enough."

Each Battle Lover nodded simultaneously and Wombat laughed, "Haha, Zundar, you thought you could win!"

Zundar began to laugh, "Oh, I'm going to win. I have one last thing up my sleeve."

"He's not even wearing sleeves," Vesta whispered and Sulfur sighed, "Ryuu…"

Zundar threw his hand up, "Felis catus, come on out!"

The five students gasped as a cat demon appeared, "Really?" Cerulean groaned, "Dammit, I wanted to sleep."

Vesta sighed, "I wanted to get done…my math homework is still incomplete!"

Sulfur shook his head, "Where are the Caerula Adamas? Usually they come running when we're in trouble!"

Zundar smirked, "I've taken care of them, Aurite and the others are with me."

Epinard gasped, "No!"

Cerulean pointed his love stick out at Zundar, "You bring them here or we'll destroy you."

"Too bad~ My brother and another monster have the Keishi brothers and the VEPPer distracted too. No one can save you five! I have more than the cat demon as well."

"This is bullshit." Vesta spat and clutched his love stick tightly, "We gotta get this done."

Scarlet nodded, "I'll seal you away Zundar, it's not that hard! I'll give you one last chance. Leave or you'll be sealed for good!"

Zundar growled, "I will never, ever leave without you, heir of love."

"Then you might as well just get my brother, oh wait. Gora-an-chan would cut you in half right away, as no one dares attack a God of Love."

Sulfur nodded, "Yes, and if you were to attack him, the gods of old would help protect him."

Zundar laughed, "They may protect him but will they protect your heir?!" He looked at the cat demon, "Attack one at a time! Make that heir give up!"

Scarlet gasped, "Senpais, we have to all attack at once! We can't lose here!"

Wombat nodded, "Yes…everyone has worked hard enough! In fact, we don't even know if Zundar is lying about having the Caerula Adamas, he's probably lying."

Epinard nodded, "We've fought without them before, we'll be fine. Come on, Battle Lovers!"

Wombat smiled, "May love keep everyone safe!"

Zundar laughed, "Let's play then~ If my demon wins, the heir dies, if the Battle Lovers win…well, let's just say that your little party won't."

Scarlet growled, "It's a deal."

"Good."


End file.
